No Chance
by GoldenEagle24
Summary: When Raven and Beast Boy slowly realize their feelings for each other, they do everything they can to find their path together. But with scary emotions, and the world against them, it's going to be an bumpy ride to find happiness.
1. Dealing With Dishes

Chapter One- Dealing with Dishes (And other things as well!)

Disclaimer:  I definitely do NOT own Teen Titans.  There is no chance in my life that I ever will.  I repeat: I do NOT own Teen Titans or anything dealing with Teen Titans.  Thank you. :]

Hello everyone!  This is my first Teen Titans Fic, well, not to mention my first fan fiction ever. I'll start getting things organized once I start getting some reviews.  PLEASE REVIEW!  Try not to murder me with them though.  This is my FiRsT fan fiction ever! I really like Beast Boy and Raven pairing, so that's what I'm basing this on! (I love those two together like Robin and Starfire!)  I really hope you like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A majestic day of spring rose again, softly conjuring up clouds and of course, the sun.  Shining ever so brightly it rose again to meet the fresh start of a new day, giving hope and warmth to the people of the city below.  A small breeze combed the smooth, fine, silky strands of grass on a hilltop.  They ruffled half-heartedly in the wind; smiling crisp and clear for a morning of sunshine.  From the sea, dolphins leaped playfully from the sparkling waters, to land once more, causing beautiful geysers to erupt.  Across the sea stood a tall tower, firmly resisting the wind in its glory.

The Titans Tower was an amazing sight from the outside.  It was really a great sight, always so clean and it sometimes glittered when the sun hit it at the right angle.  Yes, when people drove by the island, they would feast their eyes on it. What many people didn't know, was that the _inside _of the tower was very different from the outside…  

"BEAST BOY! GET IN HERE NOW!" shouted a voice from the kitchen.

Slowly, across the hall a small green boy arose groggily and rubbed his eyes.  "I'm coming," he murmured sleepily.  "Jeez, what time is it?"  He looked down at his animal alarm clock, (how cute) and gritted his teeth at the sight.  _What does he need at 6:00 in the morning?! _ He threw on his robes and ventured, or stumbled to the kitchen.  "What?"

"Maybe if you'd open your eyes all the way you'd see WHAT!" said the boy.  Beast Boy stretched his eyes and saw a horrible sight.  Dishes piled up on the counters by the dozen.  Leftovers from yesterday night's dinner were slowly dripping down the sides of the counter.  "As I recall, Beast Boy," continued the superhero, "You had dish duty last night! Do you want another incident with blue furry food?"

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Robin, what are you doing up at 6:00 in the morning? Honestly man, you could have waited ten more hours!"

"Well, I WANTED to get a bite of some pizza for an early morning start at the gym, but it was kind of hard to do with this massacre," replied Robin, glaring at the shape-shifter.  

Beast Boy surveyed the mess one more time grumpily.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll get to it.  I just need a bazillion more hours of sleep!"  Beast Boy started for his room.  

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Robin.  "You're doing this now.  No one else should have the pleasure of seeing this mess," he said.  Suddenly he got an idea.  "You don't want _Raven _to see this, do you?" he teased slyly, knowing that would rouse him.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, in surprise that Robin would dare, but no sound came out.  "Whaddaya mean Raven?" he replied, trying to keep calm.  But it was too late.  He blushed a shade of red and he started to bob up and down slightly, in nervousness. 

"You know, the gothic one, with the purple cape and the whole *come into my room and you'll suffer a painful death* deal?" Robin smirked at Beast Boy's reaction.  "Come on Beast Boy.  Everyone knows you like her." With that the Boy wonder fled to the training room, leaving Beast Boy to think and wash dishes.

Once more, Beast Boy opened his mouth, but then closed it.  _It's pointless to resist, _thought Beast Boy.  He started on the dishes and pondered about what Robin had said.  Yeah, he had always liked Raven, but even he had been smart enough to hide it.  Maybe it was time to actually go for her.  He would have to ask Robin or Cyborg for some help on that.  Robin has a girlfriend, but then again the girlfriend was happy-go-lucky Starfire, who would probably be happy with Cyborg. _Whoops, that was kind of wrong.  _He mentally apologized, and scolded himself.  He was just weary, tired, and sleepy as well.  Beast Boy left his inner demon and angel to bicker while he scrubbed off a frying pan with leftover pizza on it.  "Yes, let's focus on something else."

            _These dishes are cool! Oh look at that one!  It has a rainbow on it!  Oh hey! That one has a star on it!  Oooooo. Definitely not Raven's plate.  NO! DO NOT THINK OF RAVEN!  Dishes!  Dishes are good! _For a moment he regained control of his mind.  He applied soap to a pot as he began to wash it vigorously.  _Pots are nice.  Pots are good.  Hey these pots smell like Raven!  Violets…_

"NO!" shouted Beast Boy in protest to his mind.  "What is WRONG with me?"  He returned to washing dishes.

 Beast Boy's mind started to wander, and before long, he was thinking about Raven again.

She was really smart-she always noticed the fine details of a situation when no one else could.  She was always calm, and she could usually hide her emotions really well.  _Not that that's a good thing. _He could never tell if she liked his jokes, or was really mad.  Heh, not to mention she is sooo pretty.  She could always make him feel better about himself.  She could make him smile in the worst of occasions, just at the sight of her face.  _Yep, _thought Beast Boy as he polished a spoon.  _I really do like her, don't I?  _But there was no way that he was going to try going down that path. "There's really no chance in that happening," he said to himself.  "No chance."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 long and tiring hours later Beast Boy was nearly finished.  His thoughts were still conflicted, but he had set them aside.  The shape shifter humored himself by imagining him and Raven on the perfect date.  "And then we would end it with a perfect kiss," finalized Beast Boy.  Suddenly realizing what he had just said, he dropped the plate he was holding.  "ARGH!" he yelled.  Seconds before the plate impacted the floor, it glowed black and was outlined in white.  It stopped in midair, then slowly floated across the room to land softly in a girl's hands.  She wore a purple cape, her body suit black.  A beautiful gold belt (chain?) was hanged lazily at a slant around her waist.  Besides her regular powers, the girl called Raven also had a certain power over Beast Boy.  

Beast Boy stared in shock at Raven, who was standing against the doorframe, now clutching the plate.  "Uh, ummm, hi Raven," he managed to choke out.  

"Need some help Beast Boy?" asked Raven with a small smirk.  She walked over to the sink and handed the plate to Beast Boy, who was shaken.  "How l-long have you been standing there Raven?" he asked nervously, wondering if she had overheard his "perfect date".

"Don't worry Beast Boy.  If you were talking about something private I didn't hear a word of it," said Raven.  _And I'm not sure if I would particularly care for that matter, _she thought.  _Hey, that was mean, _her conscience scolded.  

"I'm sorry then!" said Raven angrily.  

"Sorry for what?" asked Beast Boy.   

"Never mind, I wasn't talking to you."

Raven levitated a couple of plates down with an incantation and the water from the faucet began to pour over them.  Beast Boy stood fascinated for a second, and then he continued to wash.  "What brings you down here this early Raven?" asked Beast Boy shyly.  Raven hesitated for a minute, and her face froze for a second.  Beast Boy saw it, but gave no sign.  "I was awakened by your voice," she said coolly.  Nevertheless, she turned away for a second, and Beast Boy could have sworn he saw her blush.  But she turned back around, fully recovered, and continued to wash the dishes with her telekinesis.  "It's really amazing how you can do so many things with your mind," stated Beast Boy.  

"I study hard, and learn."  They were silent for a couple of minutes; the only sound that could be heard throughout the entire tower was the sound of flowing water and the scrubbing of dishes.  Before long, the dishes were all tidied up and Beast Boy thanked Raven.  They both let out a sullen sigh and settled down on the living room sofa next to each other.  

"Raven?" 

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"What do you want to do with your life?" 

Raven paused for a moment, then answered, "I wish to master and harness my full power's full potential.  I wish to rid evil from the planet."  Beast Boy giggled, and Raven scowled at him.  "It's true.  You asked me, so don't laugh."  Beast Boy recuperated and said, "I wasn't laughing at your dreams Raven.  I would never do that.  Trust me Raven.  I wouldn't laugh at you."  

After a moment's silence, Raven replied, " I believe you."Beast Boy smiled.  "Thanks Raven.  That means a lot to me."  And it really did.  Raven studied the boy's face for a minute.  Yes, it was sincere.  

            "Thanks."  She rose from the sofa and left for her room, her cape fluttering as she proceeded walking up the stairs.  As soon as she left, Beast Boy turned his attention back to the television, and said, "Raven."  He shook his head with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day Beast Boy lay flat on his bed and thought about the day's events.  Maybe Raven and I do have a chance, he thought.  He grinned at the thought and began planning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And there you go, Chapter one!  R/R PLEASE!  It only takes about 20 seconds, and I'll be so much happier if I get a lot of reviews!  I'll get to writing chapter 2 before long, if I get some good ones!  So long for now!

ReViEw!


	2. A Door and a Disaster

Chapter Two- A Door and a Disaster

THANK YOU so much for the reviews!  They're so nice!  Thanks to anyone who gave me advice, suggestions, or just plain cheering.  Now that I'm getting the hang of this system I'll be able to write longer notes!

Note about reviews:  Reviews are my 90 percent inspiration.  My motivation comes from my readers, whether they like it or not.  They can give me a suggestion, or comment, I won't care.  Just review it.  Like I said, it only takes about 20 seconds.  PLz I Beg you to review.  Thnx :] :]

Dedication: I forgot to add-this is dedicated to anyone who helps this story by reviewing.  This story is for you guys!  Special thanks to SuNsHiNe10, who is my 10 percent inspiration.  Thank you!  

If you review my story and have comments or suggestions I will try extremely hard to change, or include your idea.  

Thanks everybody.  On to the Fic!!!YAY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Night soon fell, and the clouds receded peacefully to make way for the moon.  Illuminated in the sky, it looked like a pearl, suspended gracefully in the dark sky.  The cool night air restlessly blew to and fro through the elegant arches of trees.  A wolf howled in the distance; it's pride being heard throughout the world appreciatively.  The sea cracked at the shores, sending tiny torrents of water into the air, creating a shadowy mist.  The bellowing of the sea reminded the citizens of the city that it was not to be tampered with, in any way.  Along the side of the body of water sat a tower, sparkling in the moonlight…

Deep inside the left wing of the Titans Tower, Raven could not find sleep.  She tossed and turned in her bed angrily.  Thoughts of the day's events conflicted her mind, and wouldn't allow her to sleep unless she acknowledged them.   _If I don't do something soon the tower will blow up from the inside out! _The telekinetic began to panic. 

"Breath in.  Breath out," she commanded herself.  "Breath in, Breath out."

After ten minutes of this, Raven rose from her bed shakily.  She assumed a cross-legged Indian style position as she hovered, deep in meditation. "Why can't I sleep?" asked Raven out loud. "What did I do differently today?"  And the memory came flashing back.  She widened her eyes at it. 

_No, it cannot be Beast Boy.  Beast Boy is just a friend, and a funny guy who normally can't take anything seriously.  _Raven shook her head.  She knew deep inside that she was just lying to herself.  Did she see Beast Boy as more than a friend?  He was the only person that she could feel comfortable around, despite his silly antics and cruddy jokes.  _And don't forget that he's cute! _cried her mind.  "WHAT?"

Suddenly her window glowed black and white, and exploded.  Raven's eyes widened, and she quickly cleaned up the mess.  _I still can't believe that I just thought that! _Raven took off her hood and sat on her bed.  Her inner demon chuckled to itself.  _Yep, you think he's cuuute!_

"No." stated Raven.  "I am Raven."  

_Uh, I knew that! _retorted her inner demon.  (A/N: about the "inner demon, everybody has a demon and an angel inside of them!) 

Raven rolled her eyes and added: "I won't let a boy change me.  Especially a silly child like Beast Boy."

_Heh heh heh, we'll see about that! _said Raven's conscience.

Raven sighed, and dropped her hood. "Well, I'm going to need to keep my emotions in check.  No point in trying to meditate or go back to sleep."  For a couple of minutes, Raven started to meditate, but to no avail.  The thoughts clouded her mind like a fog machine on Halloween.  "I need some tea," she decided, and she started for the kitchen.  Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door.

"RAVEN!  ARE YOU OKAY? I heard your window break!" shouted a muffled voice from behind the door.  Raven took a step backwards in surprise, then recovered.  Who was it?  Beast Boy? Raven reached out with her mind and felt the person's mind.  No doubt about it, it was Beast Boy.  _But how did he hear her break the window?  My room is soundproof.  Interesting…Does he-? Nope, there's no chance._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside Raven's door, a worried Beast Boy impatiently bit his lip while he waited for Raven to respond.  He had not been able to sleep, and he was listening intently for any small sounds there might have been around the tower.  His animal-like ears had picked up the tinkling of glass from Raven's room, and he had been over there as fast as his scrawny legs could take him, forgetting that he could transform into something faster.

"RAVEN!  ARE YOU OKAY?" he yelled once more.  _She might be hurt! _thought Beast Boy.  With the thought Raven in danger, he rapidly shifted into a rhino and charged down her door.  With rhinocerous eyes he surveyed the room, but to no avail.  _Duh, _thought Beast Boy.  _Rhinos have crappy vision!_  

Reverting back to his natural form, he saw Raven sprawled on her bed.  

"Next time, try not to demolish my door please…" Raven coughed out.  She rose to her feet, only to find Beast Boy on his knees apologizing.  "What do you want that's so important, Beast Boy?" she asked icily.  Beast Boy only sobbed even louder.  Raven narrowed her eyes, and poked at Beast Boy's mind.  _He thought that I was in trouble!_  Realization of this made Raven soften her demeanor a little, and she rested a jeweled hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  Beast Boy stopped apologizing, and looked up at Raven's nonchalant face.  "I'm really sorry about that Raven," said Beast Boy sincerely.  "Don't worry about it," replied Raven.  Using her powers, she levitated the crooked door to a side of her room.  "Just don't go crybaby on me."  The shape shifter blushed a shade of red.  "Heh." 

Eager to make up for his mistake, the boy shifted into a cheetah, and said, "I'll be right back!"  The green cheetah sped out the door before Raven could say another word.  Thirty seconds later, a small green monkey appeared holding a cup of herbal tea.  Raven raised an eyebrow, and took the tea.  The monkey chattered happily. "You do know that this doesn't get you off the hook for coming in my room," warned Raven to the monkey.  The monkey looked crestfallen for a second, but then it brightened as it turned into a green raven.  "Does this get me off?" asked the bird slyly. Raven rolled her eyes with no visible expression, but inside she was slightly giggling.  Beast Boy bounced back into his perky form.  _At least I tried, _thought Beast Boy sadly.

"Well, what do you want to do this early Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

Just as Raven was about to tell him to go away, she had an idea.  "Come here Beast Boy.  Try reading this book that I have.  Maybe it will help your…..current disposition," said Raven, handing Beast Boy a small book.  "Okay," shrugged Beast Boy.  _What have I got to lose? _He took the book from Raven, and they both walked to the living room where they settled on the sofa.  Beast Boy picked up his book, and began to read.  Within seconds, he was deeply absorbed in it.  

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, and saw him reading intently.  She smiled.  In an event of serendipity, at that exact moment Beast Boy chose to look up at Raven.  He saw the smile, and his eyes grew wide.  "Did you just smile at me?" he asked in total astonishment.  Raven was caught off guard, and she replied shakily "No Beast Boy.  Why would I be smiling at you?" The psychic's voice grew firm at the last sentence.  It was a little harsh, and Beast Boy visibly retreated.  

Raven was about to apologize, when suddenly her eyes went white, and she fell to the floor.  Beast Boy was immediately up on his feet, and was asking Raven if she was okay.  With no reply, Beast Boy began to get scared.  "Raven!  Raven!  Please get up!" he pleaded softly. He was about to run to the phone to call Robin and the others, when Raven rose from the ground.  "RAVEN!" yelled Beast Boy running to her.  Before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging Raven in a tight embrace.  Raven's eyes were sober.  "Beast Boy. Get off of me," she commanded.  But Beast Boy didn't comply.  "Azarath……..Metrion……Zinthos!" chanted Raven in a dull voice.  Beast Boys torso grew white and black, and he was levitated into the air, held by Raven's mental powers.  "Ooops," said Beast Boy sheepishly. 

A couple of minutes later, Raven explained what had happened to Beast Boy.  "I was receiving a "Psychic letter" from my home planet of Azarath," she told Beast Boy.  "My friend has been severely injured."

"Raven….." said Beast Boy softly.  "Sorry."  Raven showed no sign of emotion, but she walked into her room and levitated her broken door up to block what was going on inside.  Beast Boy looked down at the floor.  "I'm sorry."   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Much later, Raven came out of her room to find Beast Boy reading.  She lifted an eyebrow at the sight, but then relaxed on the sofa with him and began to read peacefully.  Beast Boy said nothing of the previous incident.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg returned from their shopping trip.  Without taking notice of the pair reading books, the trio flopped down on the couch to relax. "Pretty dull day," said Robin, his arm around Starfire.  Cyborg rose to his feet, grinning.  "You know what this means!  Video Game time!"  

Cyborg popped in a video game and began competing with Robin.  Starfire cheered Robin on.  "This is a most delightful event!" exclaimed Starfire as Robin's character took the lead.  _Hold on, something's not right here, _thought Robin.  _Where's Beast Boy? He should be playing too!_  He looked over his shoulder to see Beast Boy and Raven sitting next to each other.  Raven was reading a book of spells.  That was normal.  However Beast Boy was-

"READING?" exploded Robin.  Everyone looked up.  Beast Boy was reading a small book.  "Um, I can't read here anymore?" asked Beast Boy sheepishly.  Cyborg's eyes widened at the sight of the book and cried, "NOOOOOO! Raven has turned you over to the dark side!" The metal man rushed to his room murmuring, "I need couple hundred antacids…."

"Wow Beast Boy.  I sincerely did not know that you were capable of such things!" exclaimed Starfire.  "Yeah," said Robin.  "And also, I knew Beast Boy like you, Raven, but I didn't know you liked Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy cringed, and looked over at Raven to see how she would take it.  Raven had stopped reading during all of the commotion.  

"Well, this is wonderful!" said Starfire gleefully.  "Raven and Beast Boy are getting together!"  With that she skipped off to the kitchen to make happiness pudding.  

Robin was the only one left besides Raven and Beast Boy.  

"Beast Boy is my friend, nothing more." stated Raven coldy.  "It was only a book that I got him interested in.  I don't know what the big deal is." The gothic girl absolutely did not like to be embarrassed.  "Try not to state what you do not understand." With that she  left the room and continued over to her bedroom.  "You picked a bad day to mess with me!" came a shout from the room.

"Good job." Beast Boy said dully to Robin.  He set off for Raven's room in hopes of comforting her.

Starfire came back into the living room, carrying a bowl of happiness pudding.  "Where did everyone leave to?" she asked.  "They got mad at us," replied Robin.  "I don't think we should have said that stuff."

The alien looked sad for a second, but she recovered as just as fast.  "I shall make my friends Forgiveness pudding!" she declared, shoving the Happiness pudding into Robin's hands.  Robin rolled his eyes and dug into the pudding.  "I wonder what Raven meant by that last part.  She sure is getting grumpier by the day," pondered the Boy Wonder.  "She is really acting strange. And Beast Boy is definitely acting weird around her.  Hmm.  I wonder if…. Nah, no chance of that happening."  He ate the last bit of happiness pudding, and went to see Starfire.__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~And there is Chapter 2! Ooooh yeah!  Next chapter is important to BB/R's relationship. Well, every chapter is, but this one is essential.  Don't miss it.  BTW I figure with my time I can update at least once a week!  Till next time~ :]

ReViEw!

PS-Thank you thank you SuNsHiNe10!


	3. Feathers and Forgiveness Pudding!

Chapter 3- Feathers and Forgiveness Pudding (yum.)

I don't own Teen Titans, but I only own my fictional character named Alexandra for Raven's friend.  Okay?  Cool!

First order of Business:  I was reviewed by SuNsHiNe10!!! Thank you very much!  You made my day!!!  

To the few people who reviewed: Thank you, thank you.  I was expecting more in the beginning, but that's okay.  I write to my reviewers.  Thank you!!!

I'm sorry about the chapter mess-up.  I'm still trying to understand the works.

From now on, I will update No Chance usually Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, depending on my workload, so that's when you should be looking for updates.  If I'm really busy it'll take me two weeks, but I doubt that will happen.  J  

Lastly, as I promised, this chapter is essential to Raven and Beast Boy's relationship!  It's a little moody, but it's important.  

And we begin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feathers and Forgiveness Pudding

The sun had completed its everlasting journey across the crisp sky, and was beginning to fade away behind the hills and valleys.  Birds sang out their last songs cheerfully, starting to soar away to their nests to sleep the night away.  Meanwhile, the city's bustling streets slowly calmed to a nice and easy pace, as men and women alike headed home after a long and tiring day's work. However, across the cities, valleys, and oceans sat the Titans Tower, leaning at a slight angle, reflecting the last swan's song of the rays of sunlight. The population began to drift to sleep, and the sun descended from its perch in the heavens to yield to the moon, and find some respite from its travels. But in a certain tower, all was far from rest, as emotions filled the air with confusion and grief alike.

Around the backside of the grand Titan's Tower was a side that hardly anyone ever saw in plain view.  Because of the angle at which the Tower faced the inland, only fishermen on the sea and other passing boats could plainly view it.  Any passerby who happened to be rowing by the backside of the Tower at this particular moment would have seen the shadowy silhouette of a small girl sitting on her bed, and a huge figure lifting weights, for on the backside of the headquarters were the most secretive of rooms:  The Raven's nest, and the Training Room…

The Training Room was basically the workout room and gym for the Teens.  Sometimes the Titans subconsciously made their way to the room to wash and work away their troubles, sweating their problems out while getting in shape.  Which was, exactly had happened to a certain Titan.  

The fifth and final member of the team was Cyborg, the half computer, and half human hybrid.  He was, without a single doubt, the strongest member of the Titans. He stood proudly in the Training Room, and flexed his superhuman muscles.  They bulged and increased a fold to Cyborg's satisfaction.  He held up his right arm, and which automatically rearranged its parts to become a cannon-like barrel, and then carefully aimed it at a couple of targets in the back of the room.  In the darkness of the Training Room, the sonic cannon lit up with a smooth, blue color that blasted out of the cannon and incinerated the targets one by one.  

"Booyah!" exclaimed the man with a cocky grin. 

The arm reformed back into a hand and arm, and he began a series of stretches, from head to toe, working his aching muscles to the breaking point.  He was very sleepy, but he could not sleep with the day's happenings.

"Ahh…" sighed the metal giant as he finalized his last stretch.  "That sure woke me up!"  

Cyborg had been the only member of the Teen Titans not to get involved with the "emotion affairs" deal.  Even as he preferred not to mess with others' lives, he couldn't help but wonder if something was up between Raven and Beast Boy.  He laid down on his training platform and began to bench-press his gigantic weights.  

_There goes the first one, _thought Cyborg.  He sweated furiously as he lifted the weight high.   "AAHHH!" he groaned.  He set the weight down slowly, and sat up.

"Something's not right today," said the metal man out loud.  "Something's obviously bothering me."  

  He took a seat on a nearby bench, and began to think as the wiped the sweat off of his face.  After fifteen minutes of silence, he still couldn't figure out his dilemma.  "Let's run a quick scan," he said.  "Maybe a bolt's loose!"  A touch of a small green button ran a thermal scan through the machine man, but showed no results. He frowned, and sat his chin in the palm of his hand.  

"Might as well start my voice recording journal for today," said Cyborg wearily.  He pressed a small red button on his shoulder, and a small screen popped up.  The screen showed a small journal-like book that opened.  The page was dated and timed accordingly.  A small computer in the corner of the journal appeared. (Just like that annoying Microsoft Word helper!)

**"Ready for recording," **said the computer monotonously.  

Cyborg relaxed and laid back on a platform.  "So yesterday," began Cyborg, his feet lazily propped up on a chair.  "Robin and I took Starfire out shoppin'.  Should have really been no big deal, but when we got back, Beast Boy and Ms. Goth were reading together!"  His recording journal beeped in mock response.  "By the way, FYI Starfire **really **likes those mustard containers for some reason.  Anyway, I must admit that I was **really **surprised to see that Beast Boy could read, but bird-brain made a huge deal about it.  And Star didn't help either!  By the end of the whole thing, Rave looked like she might explode."  

Cyborg thought for a minute before continuing.  "Nah, that's just normal.  Heh, but the green scrawny dude wasn't doing much for, or to help himself." 

The hulking giant paused for a second.  "But it looked as if something else was really bothering the old sourpuss… I mean, usually Robin's bad timing is not enough to piss her off.  And Beast Boy here was blushing his face out!  Could it be that-?"

Just as he was about to continue, another small button flashed on his other shoulder.  _That's my physical loss warning! _he thought. _I'd better start exercising! _In reply to his canny warning, Cyborg jumped to his feet and began jumping jacks furiously.  "One!  Five! Ten! Fifteen…" he yelled out.  Not daring to think about anything else, the metal man kept right on jumping.  Whether it was because of his physical weight loss or _something else _Cyborg jumped faster and faster in silence, not even bothering to count anymore.  The silence in the air calmed him.

**"Ready for recording, sir!" **said a voice.  

That threw the metal man off.  He stumbled, and a stray cord caught onto one of his gigantic feet.  With a mighty yell, Cyborg tripped and slammed into the floor.  Groaning softly, he leaped back up to his feet, and quickly brushed off the dust on his metal figure.

"You stupid journal!" 

He switched the journal off with an annoyed grunt, and continued to jump jumping jacks, stopping occasionally to do a couple hundred push-ups.  Within 5 minutes, the metal man was sweating and breathing hard.

_Well, whatever they decide to do is their choice.  I think they've really got a chance if they work at it, _he thought contently.  _Heck, they always say that opposites attract,_ _so they must have a chance!_

The man of metal kept working out into the night, not stopping for anything, now content with his feelings.  "Do what you have to do Beast Boy, old pal," he said to the breeze.  "Do what you have to do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The moon ruled the night sky. It was king of the dark, and it's shimmering rays lit up buildings with a type of beauty that man has never known. As the radiant moon surveyed its city, it seemed to weep, sending small droplets of rain down to the city below.  Silver mist swept across the damp midnight air, conducting sadness to the cities and streets.  As it moved elegantly, floating above the heavens, the moon seemed to stop over the Titan's Tower.  It shone a mourning ray of sadness through an open window in the Tower, remaining there for most of the night.  The moonlight gently swept onto a small girl dressed in a dark cloak, and it hovered contently on that seat in the sky, as if awaiting something.

A distraught Raven sat on her bed quietly sobbing after the day's direction. It wasn't normally like her at all to cry over everyday events, but this, this was a personal blow to her heart.  Her hood was down, and her violet-blue hair reflected the whitish moonlight.  A breeze from the open window blew softly through her violet hair, sending a slight chill down the girl's back. Her best friend from Azarath was now in a horrible condition.  Countless of confusing thoughts swirled around Raven's deep mind, a whirling tornado of emotions; the only things that Raven could not handle.

"Oh, my dear friend, Alexandra," cried the psychic softly. "What's happened to you?"  

Ominous thoughts filled Raven's mind of the worst possible situations.  "No!" said Raven, crying out to nobody in particular. Small objects around the psychic's room slowly grew black, then white.  Not noticing the reaction that her powers were emitting, Raven kept crying.  The glowing objects exploded with small '_crack_s!'  

Raven looked up for a minute, but then went back to grieving.  A wolf howled in the background of the scene, hollering out its cry, trying to comfort poor Raven.

At the far side of Raven's broken door stood a speechless Beast Boy.  The little green boy was leaning against Raven's broken door, sad thoughts also clouding his mind, conflicting memories and emotions colliding. His eyes filled with tiny tears as he saw Raven in pain.  Suddenly, the already-broken door that he was leaning on glowed black, then white.  Giving a yelp of surprise, the shape-shifter leaped away from the door just in time, before it blew into many pieces.  Beast Boy ducked his head to avoid the shards of wood.  A large piece of wood was flung at a surprisingly high speed at the boy's head.  He ducked just in time.  

_That was really close! _he thought, breathing a sigh of relief.  As he recovered, he realized that Raven was still crying.  Daring to be caught, he peered back inside Raven's room again.  Apparently Raven had not heard any of the explosions that were going on, because she had taken no notice of the door.  Ropes of golden light from the hallway now shone into Raven's dark room.  The light emitted shone on Raven at a perfect angle, like she was meant to be the star of a magnificent light show.  She was kneeling at the foot of her bed, her head rested on the mattress, weeping.  The sight brought sadness to Beast Boy's heart.  _You'd think that Raven was tougher than this, _thought Beast Boy.  

_Well, we mustn't forget that Raven has feelings too, just like the rest of us._

Mustering up all the courage that he possessed, Beast Boy decided to go comfort her.  His little heart could not bear the sight that he was seeing.  He stepped into Raven's room, each step hesitant.  When he finally reached Raven, he crouched down and rested on the balls of his feet, and slowly rested his arm across Raven's back, trying to give her comfort.  Raven jerked suddenly, in surprise.  Her power's reflexes caused her to fling the small boy back against the wall. 

"YAHHHHCK!" screamed Beast Boy as he hurtled through the air.  His body hit the wall with a thud, and he slid to the floor, fazed, but okay.  He let out a small cough, reflexively, and blinked his eyes.

"Wha?" 

Raven heard the thud against the wall, and she turned around to see Beast Boy sprawled out on all fours on the floor.  Forgetting her current troubles immediately, she stepped over to Beast Boy and offered a pale hand.  "Are you okay Beast Boy?" she asked tenderly, brushing away her tears.  "Sorry about that, I couldn't help it." Beast Boy took it gratefully, and the telekinetic helped him up. _Hey, her hand is really soft! _exclaimed the dizzy Beast Boy in his mind. Without words they made their way to the foot of the bed, and sat down.  Raven had just begun to remember her sorrow, and was beginning to get misty-eyed yet again.  Beast Boy took notice, and quickly mumbled some reassuring words.  His arm slid across her back again.

"It's alright Raven.  I'm sure your friend is alright," offered Beast Boy tenderly.  He glanced at her, and gave her a teeny tiny smile. 

Raven looked back up at him, and said, "What if she's critically hurt?"  

"Nah, it can't happen!" replied Beast Boy with a convincing grin.  "Besides, with your mental help, I'm sure she'll be fine.  If she was friends with you, she _has _to be tough!"  

"You're right aren't you, Beast Boy," she said with a weird tone.  

"Of course I am.  I'm never wrong!" replied Beast Boy, in a feeble attempt at a joke.

"It's been so long since I've last seen her," explained Raven, still a little misty.  "When we last saw each other we were fighting.  I told her off, and said that I never wanted to see her again as long as I lived.  I said that she was a planetary idiot who had fish guts for a brain."

_Harsh! _thought Beast Boy.  _Are you sure you want to get involved with this girl? _asked his conscience.  _No doubts,_ replied Beast Boy.  _No doubts._

"I never had intentionally meant too, of course," sniffed Raven.  "But we were fighting and we almost came to blows before I returned home. Later that same year I came to Earth."

Raven had forgotten all about being nonchalant and quiet.  She normally was quite the gothic girl, the lady who never gave emotions to anyone.  Now, at a point in her life, she was having a nervous breakdown. (A/N: I know it's very unlike Raven to be so emotional, but she has to have SOME feelings, correct? Gracias.)

Beast Boy was listening intently to Raven's story.  _I never knew she had such an emotional background, _thought Beast Boy.  

"I'm sorry for all of this Beast Boy," apologized Raven.  

"It's alright," replied Beast Boy.  "Really."

Raven gave Beast Boy one last smile before she wiped the last teardrop from her eyes.  She blinked, and then closed her eyes.  Beast Boy waited patiently.  After a few moments of silence, Raven opened her eyes, once more stoic and cold.  "Thank you Beast Boy." 

Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear.  

_He makes me feel right at home,_ thought Raven.  

_She always makes me smile, _thought Beast Boy.

Although they didn't know it then, they both smiled inwardly and felt very content at their thoughts.

Raven knew that her friend might not be okay. Even though deep down, she knew that lying to herself wouldn't work, but it felt good to be reassured by a friend. Every day she was beginning to think that Beast Boy and herself could maybe, just maybe, have a chance at a working relationship.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, leaving Beast Boy and Raven to sort things out, we join Starfire and Robin in the kitchen.  (As you recall Starfire had set off to make "Forgiveness Pudding")

Starfire was humming a Tamaran Tune while making her Forgiveness Pudding.  Humming cheerfully, she added a little pepper to her creation. The pepper reacted with the substance in her bowl, and the perky alien sniffed the odor being emitted from it.  "Perfect!" she exclaimed.  Robin stepped in the kitchen, and tossed the bowl into the sink.  "Hey Star," he greeted her.

"Why hello, my dear friend Robin.  I see that you have ingested my pudding of happiness!" said Starfire with a big, toothy grin.  She broke eye contact with her best pal to snatch another ingredient for her pudding.  

"Yeah, it was okay, actually," said Robin, rubbing his chin.  He helped himself to an orange juice to wash down the rest.  "Better than the Sadness Pudding!"  _Actually, it was 50 fold better than the Sadness pudding! _he added in his mind.

"It's supposed to be for happy occasions. That is why it tastes good!" replied Starfire knowingly.  "Unfortunately, it did not turn out to be a happy occasion.  Poor Raven.  I am sorry if I insulted them.  And poor Beast Boy too," added Starfire, her mood deepening. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Starfire.  They just were probably having a bad day," shrugged Robin, trying to help make Starfire feel better.  

"Yes, but Raven was acting very peculiar today," said Starfire thoughtfully.  "And when I think about the event, I think that our friend Beast Boy may be acting peculiar too!"  She stared at the ceiling in careful consideration at this idea.

"Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Star," said Robin, setting his glass of juice down on the table.  "Starfire, has Beast Boy and Raven been acting kind of, strange, around the tower to you?  Not just to us, but mainly to each other?" he asked.  While he was talking, Starfire motioned to the ketchup, and Robin tossed it to her.  She caught it, and then began to ponder about Robin's suggestion.

"Hmmmm….."

"It just seems as though, they, well, they like each other.  I knew for a certain fact that Beast Boy liked Raven, but I had no clue whatsoever that Raven like Beast Boy back," stated Robin.  "Our green friend has always liked Raven.  He practically yells it when he tries to flirt with her!"  The alien girl giggled at this.  

"I'm sure it is possible," suggested Starfire, adding in some salt to her pudding. "But I have not noticed it until you talked about it one hours ago, Robin."  

Robin smiled.  "It's one _hour, _not _hours,_ Star.  But it just seems a little weird."

Starfire dumped half the contents of the ketchup into her pudding.  The red liquid mixed with the previous mush to form a new color: brown.  "Uh, Star?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Robin?"

"How are you putting ketchup in when you had no ketchup on your home planet?" he asked, a little grossed out at the contents of the bowl.

"Oh!  Well, I put in all the main ingredients, but I wanted to add some new ingredients to it, just to, how do you say it?  'Spice things up'?" replied Starfire with another powerful grin.

"Okay… just don't overdo it Star," warned Robin cautiously.  "We don't need any "accidents"." 

Returning back to the previous topic, Starfire and Robin began to discuss Raven and Beast Boy's relationship.

"If they are getting together, it will be wonderful news for all!" proclaimed Starfire happily.  "But I cannot help my brain from thinking that they have no chance at all.  No chance for a relationship," sighed Starfire, her demeanor changing.

"Why do you say that Star?" asked Robin curiously.

"They are so very, how do you say it, _different _in many ways.  Beast Boy is such a child, and Raven is so, so, so…" she trailed off, and instead of answering, she added some ginger to the pudding, watching the tiny spice tumble its way into her pudding.  

_Wow…_thought the teen.  _This food is interesting._  Fully aware of it, the alien dumped the rest of the ginger into the contents of the bowl, focusing on only the process of which the spice fell into the bowl.  Robin had not seen the devilish deed.  

"So what, Star?  Oh, I see what you mean."  Robin tried to explain it.  "Raven is not always so serious and mean, Starfire.  She's just kind of, too serious about her spells and fighting.  So when new emotions are introduced to her, she reacts to them in a weird, or in an extra strange way," explained Robin.  

"That makes little of sense to me, Robin, my friend," said Starfire glumly.  

"It's perfectly alright Star."  The Boy Wonder draped his arm around Starfire's back, and whispered in her ear, "They're both crazy!"  Starfire giggled, and then asked, "Could you pass me the mustard Robin?"

Robin looked slightly disgusted at the thought of mustard going into the pudding, but he handed it to her anyway.  "Don't put too much into it Starfire!" he yelled.

"I am not going to put it into the pudding," said Starfire gleefully.  Robin gave her a questioning glance.  The alien opened the can, and then took a big gulp of the contents.  "Yum, mustard!" she exclaimed. 

Robin's eyes widened, and he snatched the mustard out of her hands.  "Not for drinking Star. You know that." 

The alien sighed audibly, but then dumped some of it into her Forgiveness Pudding absentmindedly.  Wisps of black smoke drifted faintly out of the Forgiveness Pudding, but Starfire took no notice of it.  Robin, however, made a face and felt his stomach lurch at the thought of eating it.

"There!" exclaimed Starfire happily.  "The Forgiveness Pudding is complete.  We shall go present our gift of forgiveness to Beast Boy and Raven!"  

"Right behind you Star."  

Starfire lifted the pudding and floated out of the kitchen, on the way to Raven's room, with Robin trailing behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trailing back to Raven's Nest with Beast Boy, Raven had begun to really recover from her emotional breakdown.  Beast Boy has gleeful inside, knowing that he had helped his "friend" out.  Both Titans were still sitting on Raven's bed in silence, thinking.  Neither wanted to break the ice; no words had been really necessary.  

Suddenly, Raven spoke up.  "Beast Boy, that's twice now that you've come into my room without my permission.  I'm going to have to punish you now."  Beast Boy stared at the psychic with confused eyes.  

Raven's eyes grew white, and Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.  Thinking something was going to happen to him, he prepared himself to be chucked out the door.  But Raven's powers lifted another object in the room.  Beast Boy stopped bracing himself, when he saw a pillow softly grow black, then outlined in white.  Narrowing his eyes for one minute, Beast Boy was still oblivious to Raven's plan.  As it slowly dawned on the shape-shifter, he widened his eyes, as if to say, _you wouldn't dare!_

Raven stared back with a stone face, giving him the reply, _watch me!_ Her eyes closed for a second, then opened again.

The pillow flew into Beast Boy's face, exploding into hundreds of tiny feathers.  Giving a mighty war cry, Beast Boy grabbed a pillow of his own, and hurtled himself off the bed, bringing down the pillow on to Raven's shoulder, laughing all the while. Raven shook her head, and then levitated two more pillows to smash into Beast Boy's head.  Feathers of all sizes filled the air, as the two friends tossed pillows at each other.  

_I'm going to regret this later, _thought Raven, still no visible expression on her face.  She chucked another pillow at the green boy.  It imploded this time, sending feathers everywhere.  _Then again, I may not! _she thought.  In reaction to her emotions, a couple more pillows, this time by accident, exploded, making Raven's dark room into a room full of winter.  And for once, Raven smiled.  It was a smile like no other.  It seemed to light up the feathered room even more, even though it was a shy smile.  Beast Boy stared open-mouthed at Raven, and the fight was temporarily forgotten.  Then, recovering his mind, he smiled back, and their eyes locked in a solid embrace.  

At that exact moment, Starfire came barreling in the doorway.  "Wow!" she said, her eyes widening.  "What has happened in this room?" she asked?  Robin followed her into the room, and said the same thing.  A feather floated lightly down from the ceiling, gently dangling in the air, making a squishy landing in Starfire's Forgiveness Pudding.  

"N-n-nothing…" stammered Beast Boy.  Raven's smile disappeared once more, leaving Raven as stoic as she was before.  

"A few of my pillows exploded," she said nonchalantly.  "No big deal."  Using her telekinetic powers, most of the feathers in the room outlined in black and white, then levitated themselves to the garbage.  

"A _few _pillows exploded?" asked Robin curiously, surveying the room.  "It looks like winter's come early!"

"Just shut up about it," said Beast Boy.  

"Okay, okay!" said Robin, backing off.  "We only came to bring you pudding."

Starfire handed the bowl of Forgiveness Pudding to Beast Boy, then shyly left the room, saying, "Please accept this as a token of our apologies.  We wish our sincerest apologies!"  Robin left the room too, after giving one more suspicious look at the two of them.  Beast Boy began to work on the Forgiveness Pudding.  _Eww! _he thought as he tasted the substance that was supposedly "Forgiveness Pudding."  _This pudding is DEFINITELY not the way to get people to FORGIVE you! _

Both Raven and Beast Boy sighed after the entrance, but they cleaned up the mess.  Once more, they sat on the bed next to each other and gave each other a caring look, and both understood.  No more words were needed to express their feelings.  And one more time, Raven smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The moonlight outside the window was beginning to recede, the moon now happy and content.  It seemed to be smiling as it moved on from Raven's window, and the light rain stopped.  Both friends peered out the window at the sudden stop of rainfall.  Two pairs of eyes watched intently as the rain gradually let up, then stopped altogether.  Both pairs of eyes couldn't interpret it right then, but that the rain had meant something then, right there at that moment.  But it wasn't a moment either of the Titans would forget for a long, long time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smiles* 

Well, I really hoped you like it.  I will definitely try to make each chapter longer and longer, since so many of you requested it.  It was my general plan anyway.  Thank you so much!!!!!  Thanks!!!!

The next couple of chapters will get much sweeter.

ReViEw!


	4. Sympathy For Sickness

Chapter 4- Sympathy for Sickness (I wonder)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.  Or any of the characters, or anything else, except the plot.  

YAY the LONG AWAITED Chapter 4!!!

AnNoUnCeMeNtS TiMe!!!

To those of you who reviewed: Thank you very much!  I was really impressed how many of you liked the last chapter.  All of your ideas, will once again, try to be incorporated into the story if it makes sense.  Oh, yeah.  Another review by SuNsHiNe10!! Happy day… Anyway, _gracias _to you people!  

Happy Halloween~ _Los dias de los muertos!  _

I know that I promised that this chapter would be very romantic, but I miscalculated in my story organizer and outline.  Sorry! Next chapter will be cool, but this will be the one of the least fun chapters of the story. Sorry, once again.  But, if you liked the last chapter, you'll most probably like this chapter.  ^_^

Story time!                                                              

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~

Sympathy for Sickness 

     Fall came and went quickly.  It eventually ended its reign, and the seeds of winter were hatching slowly, day by day.  They introducing still, cold nothingness to the world, stirring up worried murmurs among the citizens.  The sun was taking a nice vacation to the other side of the world, leaving the city of the Teen Titans to a frosty, and seemingly endless fate.  The breezes, no longer were appreciated, for the hot winds had been long gone.  Instead, they became stronger every growing minute, seeming to snicker a mischievous laughter, as it brought sickness to households.  The civilians of the cities grew colder, and colder as the climax of winter crept closer.  One fateful day, a blizzard struck the unprepared city.  Sweeping clouds of snow and hail thundered into the city in a whirlwind of winter's fury.  The snowstorm had no mercy, breaking windows, and toppling buses. When the weather anomaly was finally finished, the city was blanketed with snow, like a particular room stuffed with feathers.   The winds had taken their icy revenge.  The cold of winter reached a certain tower, and the snow snowed in five teens.  Their shelter was wrecked, leaving them helpless against the rage of winter…

            Four Titans sat huddled next to a small fire in their gigantic living room, cowering in the cold.  Sitting cross-legged next to each other, the teens desperately tried to find warmth in the shelter of the Tower, but their efforts were in vain.  The chilly winds seeped through obvious cracks in the walls, showing the Titans what winter meant being stranded on an island in a giant "T". 

            "Cyborg, d-didn't you in-install a h-h-heater in th-this tower?" coughed out Robin, a large blanket covering his cold body.  His cape was covering his neck like a scarf for extra protection.  Cyborg sat across from him, he too, extremely frigid with the cold.

            "I really thought I-I d-did," he shivered in response.  

            "Well, you did it perfectly," came the sarcastic reply.

A small breeze crept through to the team, and they wimpered again, their skin erupting in goose bumps.  "My parts are getting sore!"  With a small cough, Robin said, "We're all cold, Cy." 

            "I have had enough of this nonsense," said Raven, her eyes becoming a pale white.  A black shield of mental energy arose and formed a bubble around the four kids, and warmth immediately flowed into their bodies.  "Phew," said Cyborg.  The heat thawed out the team by giving them a few precious moments of total warmth.  The teens sat in silence for a while, relaxing in the mental bubble.

            "Why did you not do your circle of warmth sooner, Raven?" asked Starfire.  "Yeah, good question!" agreed Robin, rubbing his arms and trying to warm them.  

            "I can't hold this bubble for long," replied Raven, her eyes still bright.  "It will only be a matter of time before it collapses.  Everyone let out a huge groan, and Robin keeled over in mock fainting.  

            "Robin! Are you okay?" asked Starfire anxiously. She frantically shook his shoulder.  "Robin!"

            Robin sighed, and propped his head on his arms. "I'm fine, Star.  No worries.  I was only pretending." Starfire gave him a relieved smile, and took his hand her hers, and closed her eyes with a merry grin.  Cyborg rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Starfire nuzzled Robin's shoulder in happiness.  

Suddenly, the crackling black energy bubble broke, letting cold air overwhelm the Titans once more.  Raven dropped to the floor, her energy temporarily drained.  "Are you okay Raven?" asked Starfire tenderly.  Cyborg peered over the heap of "gothness".  

"She looks fine.  Power exhaustion knocked her out cold. Her mind's on hold!"  

            The Teens huddled even close together, trying to create more heat, now that the bubble was gone.  A few minutes later, Raven slowly rose to her feet and shook her head, rubbing her temples.  "I'm okay, I'm fine," she said.  "Not that anyone cares," she murmured softly.  

Soon after, the teens tried to make his or her own ways of keeping warm.  Raven closed her eyes, and slowly lifted off the ground in deep meditation and concentration.  Cyborg asked Robin to shut off his senses, to numb the cold.  Robin and Starfire hugged each other closely, and Robin draped another blanket around the pair.  Suddenly, all the Titans realized an important detail.  

            "Where's Beast Boy?" they all asked in unison.  Each Titan slowly turned his/her head to see a shivering green boy curled up by a tiny heater.  He turned and faced the team.  His face was pale, his posture crumbling.  He rubbed his arms together furiously, as he looked back at his teammates.  "H-h-h-hi g-g-g-guys," he croaked out slowly, his frozen lips forcing out a slight, weary smile.  He was obviously colder than any of the other Titans.  "I'm c-cold."

            Beast Boy's disposition affected Raven the most.  Before she knew what she was doing, she stood up and was hovering over the cold boy.  "Hi R-Raven," said Beast Boy with a weak grin.  "Hello, Beast Boy," she replied. Her eyes filled with a weird sense of worry as she began to help him.  She spread her arms above him, and began to whisper her magic incantation.

            "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" 

A small black protective bubble surrounded the cowering Beast Boy, just like earlier. Warmth instantaneously rushed through the shape-shifter's body, thawing him quite quickly.  Raven stood erect, her arms held over the bubble, her eyes a hypnotic white.  She was determined not to let the bubble go.  

            "Wow," marveled Starfire.  "I did not know that Raven would do that for Beast Boy."  

            "She'd do it for any one of us Star," said Robin gingerly, taking Starfire's hand once more.  "Yes, she probably would," the girl replied with a blush.  Soon, Raven collapsed and Beast Boy was left to the mercy of the winter again.  Starfire gasped again at Raven's sprawled body. Cyborg crawled over to the telepath and draped a coat around her body, as she was unconscious.  "She'll be fine," he said with a tiny sigh. "Though she might be out for another hour because her powers were already drained in the first place."  Beast Boy winced at the thought, and couldn't help feeling very guilty about her. 

            "Come over here Beast Boy," said Robin, beckoning him to the group.  "And make sure to bring that mini-heater!"  The comment brought a giggle to the unpleasant situation as Beast Boy joined the other Teens.  "Is Raven okay?" he asked.  

"She's fine Beast Boy. Worry about yourself for now."

"She just looks so c-cold," he said with a small frown.  He got up, and laid down his blanket on her back, and carried her to the couch.  The small boy lingered for a minute, in silent thought.  He then returned to the circle of Titans to keep warm.  

            The four Teen Titans rested for a long half an hour.  With no heat, it seemed like a day. The fire's flames licked teasingly at the Titans, who wished more than anything that they could be it.   The tiny flares shot out of the fire, doing somersaults in the air before flying back down to the fiery hearth.  Mesmerized, the Titans watched the fire keep steady while showing off its complex fiery dances in the cold winter wind.  

            One hour past, and Raven was still asleep/unconscious after the long bubble session.  Starfire had fallen asleep, still shivering, on Robin's chest, his arms wrapped around her in turn.  Cyborg, whose senses were turned off, couldn't do anything, because his senses were linked to his motor skills too.  Finally, Robin spoke up.  "One of us should go outside to shovel away the snow and patch up some of the holes in the wall."  

            Starfire immediately woke up, and said, "Ooooh! We are talking about shovels!" She squealed excitedly before turning to Robin and asking, "Right?"  Beast Boy and Robin shared a knowing laugh and they replied, "Right, Star."  

            "Anyway, the question is who'll do it," said Robin.  "I'm ready to go."  

            "No, I'll go," said Beast Boy getting up.  Starfire and Robin looked at the boy in confusion.  "Why?" they asked in unison.  "Because Raven needs the heat, and I will get it for her," he replied with a stern look.  "And nothing's going to stop me."  Anyone could see that there was no changing his mind.

            "Don't be stupid Beast Boy," said Robin, also rising to his feet.  "You're the coldest of us all.  How will you keep warm?"  But Beast Boy was already on his feet and heading to the door.  "Watch me," he said.  

With that, Beast Boy turned into a polar bear to keep warm. The polar bear's thick Arctic skin held fast against the winds of winter, and Beast Boy was content._ Now why didn't I do that earlier? _he asked himself, a little giddy.  He was no longer cold, but he felt very sick.  _It's probably just the Forgiveness Pudding from last night, _he thought with a chuckle.  Little did Beast Boy know how right he was. At that moment, the Forgiveness Pudding was swimming around in his stomach, creating chaos, and making the shape-shifter very, very ill.  He ignored the feeling, and went outside, grabbing a shovel on the way out.  He poked an arm in, and shut the door after him.  Robin and Starfire stared blankly at the door.  "Oh boy," said Robin.  "Oh boy."

            The green Polar Bear set to work instantly, lifting up piles of snow and hurling them off into the distance.  Again and again the shovel hit the white snow, sending bits of ice flying everywhere.  Robin and Starfire watched from the Tower's windows as Beast Boy cleared a small path in front of the door.  They watched until the bear went to the other side of the tower to patch holes and clear snow. Within a couple of minutes, the Titan's Tower was completely crack free, and the fire's warmth slowly spread through the Tower. Suddenly, Beast Boy's sickness was further activated by the cold.  As his vision slowly became blurry, he saw something purple sticking out of the ground.  It was a flower, of some sort.  Trying to focus his bad Polar bear sight, he reached down to it. Suddenly, the Polar bear reverted back to human form, and the cold Beast Boy clutched his stomach as he fell into the piles of snow, warmth leaving his body as fast as lightning.  With his last bit of strength, he plucked the last flower of spring, and tucked it into his belt.  Then he doubled over, and fell once more, leaving his own mind at the mercy of the snowstorm.  He lay there, pale, and unconscious, as the cold began to enter his body.  

Inside the shelter of the Titan's Tower, heat spread instantly to the farthest corners.  The heat woke the sleeping telepath.  She opened her eyes and blinked before standing up, shaking her head groggily.  She pulled down her hood, and turned to stare at the three other Titans. (One of whom was turned off).  The other two Titans stared at her before yelling out a triumphant cry.   

            "Raven!  You are alright!" said Starfire, rushing to the telepath and giving her a big hug.  "Hey Raven," said Robin.  

            "Starfire. Get off of me, now," said Raven coldly.  Starfire released her grip on Raven, and skipped back over to Robin.  Raven pulled up her hood, her face now shadowed in the shade of her hood.  Her eyes shone with a sigh, and she walked over to the window.  "Someone's been shoveling," she stated.  "And it's no longer cold in here."  At that exact moment, Raven's legs weakened, and she fell to the floor, her eyes white.  In a flash, Robin and Starfire were over to her, helping her get up.  They didn't know that Raven had received another "Psychic letter," or warning.  She had seen Beast Boy falling into the snow, unconscious.  "Where..is..Beast..Boy?" she asked, a very menacing look forming on her face.  

            "He went outside to shovel snow, why?" asked Robin.  

            "In his condition?  You let him?" Raven practically yelled.  A glass vase full of flowers exploded in the far end of the living room.  Starfire fled to clean the mess.  Without another word, Raven sped out the door, her cape blowing in the wind.  She ran through the thick snow, the freezing substance seeping into her boots.  Her hood was blown off, and her cape was beginning to fall.  But Raven did not care.  Taking flight and levitating, she searched from the sky around the Tower, until she found Beast Boy's sprawled figure lying in the snow, his shovel next to him.  Her eyes widened, and she let out a small gasp.  Her reactions brought a wave of energy through her arms, and Beast Boy's shovel exploded.  Raven took no notice of it, and gently returned to the ground.  She knelt down in the snow to look at the shape-shifter.  

            "Beast Boy…" she said softly, a tear falling through the snow.  _No! _thought Raven quickly.  _I can't let this happen! Not now!  _The psychic took Beast Boy gently into her hands, as she flew back to the Tower.  Holding Beast Boy in her arms, she looked at his small, pale face, and felt a wave of grief fall through her.  The snowy winds clashed with each other, sending torrents and showers of snow into Raven's face.  Mumbling her magic words, yet another mental shield of black energy protected them as she flew through the air.  Finally, they ended up at the front door of the Tower.  Robin and Starfire held the door open, as Raven, still holding Beast Boy, walked in.  Without a word, she lay him down on the sofa, like he did to her, and laid a blanket over him.  Starfire looked miserable, as did Robin as they walked, hanging their heads in shame over to Beast Boy.  

            "He needs a doctor," said Raven.  Robin instantly was at the phone.  Starfire hung her head, and she sadly bobbed through the air to her room, very heartbroken about what she had done.  Raven tended to Beast Boy as Robin made the call, and she whispered to him, "I won't let anything happen to you."  

            Robin overheard her, but didn't say anything.  He hung up, and said, "The paramedics are on their way."  Raven said nothing, a sullen look resting on her pale face.  Her heart was miserable, even though she knew that Beast Boy was going to be fine.  The telephone grew white, then exploded in Raven's wrath.  Cyborg and Robin flinched.  

Not giving him time to breath, five plastic cups took to the air from the sink and were zooming towards Robin at an intensely high speed.  The Boy Wonder dodged the first two with ease, then whipped out his staff to deflect the other three harmlessly to a soft landing on the sofa.  _Whew, _he thought as he retracted his weapon and stored it in his belt.

            Cyborg inched slowly away from Raven, afraid that some other object would be flung his way.  He felt bad about leaving Robin to Raven's wrath, but he fled the room anyway.

********************************************************************************************

            The metal man retreated to his room and flopped down on the bed, stretching his arms.  _So, _he thought.  _Beast Boy and Raven are really at it!  _"Those two little suckers," he smirked.  The titan rubbed his head.  "Beast Boy has got SOME work to do!"  _Raven's not gonna be easy!  No siree…Heh, maybe ol' BB can think of something to impress her.  Maybe I don't give the little guy enough credit.  Ah, what am I thinking?  Beast Boy couldn't get a plate to fall in love with him!  _"Heh."

            But deep down inside his heart, Cyborg felt sorry for Beast Boy.  "Ah, I'm going to regret this," he said with a small sigh.  "But I had better help those two.  They're going to need all the help they can get!"  With that he pulled back his covers and took a nap, plugging in his power to the outlet in the wall.  "Tomorrow…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Five minutes later, an ambulance arrived to take Beast Boy away.  The four Titans watched in sadness as the paramedics hauled Beast Boy into the car and zoom off towards the hospital.  Only a small cloud of dust was left as the ambulance sped off. 

The Team stood for some time, absorbing Beast Boy's departure as best they could, but it had affected one Titan way more than the others.  "I can't take it!" said Raven.  She levitated off the ground and began to speed off to the hospital.  Before taking her leave, she shot a look at Robin, who nodded.

            Starfire and Cyborg began to pursue her, but Robin stopped them.  

            "She needs some time with Beast Boy," he said knowingly.  He looked off into the distance at Raven's figure, her cape blowing in the snowy wind.  _I hope she doesn't get too sad and angry and blow up the hospital, _he thought, worried about the patients.  "Actually, on second thought," said the Boy Wonder.  "Maybe I should tag along to help just in case something explodes."

They nodded, and the remaining two Titans returned to the tower.  Starfire seemed to shrink away from the boys, and as soon as they reached the tower, she had rushed to her room.

            "What's got her?" asked Cyborg.  

Robin shrugged, but he said, "I'll go see before I leave."  The Boy Wonder chased after Starfire, leaving Cyborg all by himself in the room.  

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

            Starfire walked slowly to her room.  The portraits on the wall seemed to glare at her as she took a walk of shame.  _It is all my fault that Beast Boy is sick, and Raven is sad.  It is all my fault!  _The tall alien girl wept quietly as she entered her room.  She sat in her favorite chair, and hugged her giant bear close to her heart.  Her favorite stuffed animal seemed of no comfort to her, and she lay down on a desk, covering her face and tears with her arms.  

"I'm s-sorry, Beast b-Boy," she cried.  She didn't notice a figure walk into her room.

            "Now, now Star, it's not all your fault," said a comforting voice.  Starfire looked up.  It was Robin.  He smiled, trying to help, and bounded over to her.  

"Y-yes it is," she said, tears streaming down her small face.  "I gave him my Forgiveness Pudding that was bad, and I let him go outside when he was sick!"  The girl rested her head in her arms, and turned away from the Boy Wonder.  "It was all my fault," she murmured between sobs.  

            "Star, it was my fault too, okay?  We all make mistakes, and Beast Boy is going to be fine.  He just got a little sick from the pudding," said Robin truthfully.  "He will be fine, it's not like he was a fatal illness."  Starfire looked up at him and stopped crying.  She dried her tears and embraced her best friend in a hug.  "I cannot help feeling partly responsible," she sniffed.  

            "It's alright, Star.  I'm responsible too, remember?" said Robin, hugging her back.  The winds began to howl outside, and the snowstorm halted.  The last bits of snow toppled from the light blue sky, landing in feet of snow.  

            Starfire pulled back from Robin, and smiled.  He smiled back, and all was well.  Outside the window, a squirrel popped its head out of a tree nest, and scampered lightly across a branch, sending more snow down to the earth.  Starfire was amazed at the sight.  "Wow," she said.  The alien moseyed over to the window and watched as the squirrel pawed away the snow that was collected on the branches.  Robin smiled, and left Starfire to her own devises.  _Good old Starfire!_

The Boy Wonder burst out the door of the Tower, and hopped in a boat to ride to the shore.  "Now I have to see if the patients in the hospital are alright.   I hope nothing's happened yet!"  

            Before long, his boat skidded on the shallow shores of the cold beach.  Somersaulting out of his boat, Robin dashed through the streets to the hospital downtown.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            A lonely Raven stepped onto the slippery ground, and started for a building ahead.  She was headed for the hospital, where Beast Boy was being taken care of.  She whispered her famous incantation one more time, and levitated herself above the busy roads to the hospital across the streets, her cape blowing in the now calm winds.  Her lips were dry, and motionless as she landed in front of the hospital doors.  The girl walked through, her heels clicking across the marble floor.  She didn't need to ask where Beast Boy's room was; she could feel his mind.  As she traveled to the elevator, it was as if the doctors there could sense her conflicting emotions, and her intense worry about her friend.  _But do I think of Beast Boy as more than a friend now? _she asked herself.  _Maybe we'll find out today! _her mind answered.  "Ah, shut up," said Raven to herself. 

The psychic made her way up the floors to Beast Boy's room, taking obnoxious glances from patients and visitors alike.  It wasn't everyday that they saw a teen in a cape and leotard enter a hospital.  But Raven did not care the least.  She had never cared, and wasn't about to care now.  Besides, she was trying to keep her emotions from blowing up the hospital itself.  It seemed to her, that lately everything was exploding, fueled by her powers, no actually emotions.  _But why so many emotions?_ Raven asked herself.  _So many at one time.  Anger, sadness, and maybe even, love? _It was almost too much for one girl to handle, which might have been one of the reasons why she had gone to see Beast Boy.  

            Raven stopped walking in front of a door.  Room 22.  That was Beast Boy's room; she knew it deep in her mind and heart.  She hoped Beast Boy was okay.  As she reached for the doorknob, a nurse stepped out, pushing the door open.  The nurse hurried away down the hall, leaving Raven alone with the patient inside.  The telepath closed the door behind her softly.  Taking her time, she removed her hood and turned to face the patient.  It was Beast Boy, his eyes closed in sleep.  His arms a beige color, his face slightly white, but it was easy to see that there was improvement in his condition.  He lay covered in hospital blankets, his face buried in his pillow.  I small puddle of drool had escaped his lips.  Raven couldn't help but giggle.  Breathing out deeply, she quietly walked over to his bedside table and began to talk to him, letting out all of her emotions and thoughts, conducting them to a sleeping Beast Boy like she would a psychiatrist.  

            "So many feelings, so many at one time, Beast Boy.  I've never felt this way about anyone, or anything before.  How can a person feel so, so lonely, sad, and excited all at the same time?" she asked, putting her hands in her lap.  "It's like a storm of different emotions, tearing your soul apart, and at the same time, giving it a peaceful energy." The sleeping Beast Boy gave a small snort in response.  Raven ignored it, and continued.  "And what a time it is too, right when my best friend from my home planet has been injured." She paused for a minute, remembering.  "The world has never done this to me before, ever, Beast Boy.  That's why I cannot handle this easily."  Raven turned her head, looking outside through Beast Boy's window, looking at the birds take flight.  One of them, a small red one, fell to the ground while the others took off without him.  It chirped longingly as it righted itself, but none of the other birds came back.  "Hold on Beast Boy," said Raven, peering out to the bird.  

            Opening the window, Raven climbed out and levitated down to the ground.  She knelt down before the small bird, and held out a finger.  The bird hopped on, and Raven flew back up to the window and into Beast Boy's room once more.  "Poor bird," said Raven, grabbing a tissue and draping it over the bird's back.  It whistled in gratitude, and fell asleep in Raven's hands.  The bird was a blackish color, and it reminded her of something, but she couldn't place it.  She stroked the sleeping bird one more time.

            "Anyway, these feelings are scaring me, and sometimes driving me crazy. They fill my heart, making me want to cry out, cry out anything at all.  It's like energy being stored more and more everyday into me. These…emotions. I can have emotions, right Beast Boy?  I am a sane person, right?" she asked him.  Beast Boy rolled over in his sleep.  "Yes, and I'm _so_ sane that I'm talking to a sleeping boy," answered Raven sarcastically to herself.  _Great, the first sign of insanity!  Must remember to meditate later. _She rolled her eyes, and added a mental note to herself. Glancing back down at the sleeping Beast Boy, she shook her head and said, "He's kind of cute like that."  Just then Beast Boy opened his mouth, and his tongue flopped out to the side of his face.  Raven held back a giggle, and instead, thought, _oh, the irony of the world!_

            Raven looked down in her hands at the sleeping bird.  It looked so happy, in a state of bliss.  Like it had no other cares in the world.  _Lucky bird, _thought Raven.  "You don't know just how lucky you are."  Raven ran a smooth finger across the bird's back, and it let out a squeaky chirp.  "The sensation you receive, when you can make something, or someone else feel incredible…" She sighed.  "It's sensational."  

Raven proceeded to enlighten her sleeping comrade further about her thoughts. "Well, Beast Boy, it's just-it's a feeling so unimaginably wonderful, that I don't understand how it can happen to someone like me.  Someone like me, Raven," she concluded.

Closing her eyes deep in concentration, she asked, "Could it really be you that is giving me these intense feelings?  Could it be you who is making me feel so wonderful and silly at the same time?"  The girl's pale blue eyes looked down at the floor.

"Is it you?"

Raven left it at that, and she stayed with Beast Boy for several more minutes.  She put the sleeping bird on Beast Boy's night table to sleep, while she pondered and meditated.  Although the psychic didn't notice it, every second, Beast Boy's condition improved, until finally, he awoke.  All the color returned to his face, he sat up in his bed and wiped the drool from his mouth.  Blinking several times, he said, "Raven?"  

Raven swung her head around in surprise.  "Beast Boy?"  Before she knew what she was doing, she was embracing Beast Boy in a hug, nearly strangling the poor shape-shifter.  "Urrrgle…Raven…You might want to get off my neck!" he sputtered out.  Embarrassed, Raven pulled out of the hug, and mumbled, "Sorry."  

"It's alright," said Beast Boy with a huge grin.  He looked at the somewhat disorganized Raven, looking at her from head to toe.  The faint sunlight from the window glinted from the pure crystal on her forehead, reflecting a symmetrical pattern onto the far wall of the room. Suddenly remembering an important detail, Beast Boy pulled off his covers and reached for his belt.  Stuck on the other side where he had put it, was his flower.  He lifted it up in the light, and inspected it before shyly handing it to Raven.  "This…it's for you," he said, blushing somewhat.  Raven lightly plucked the flower from Beast Boy's hand, and smelled it.  "Mmm…" she said, inhaling the fragrance.  "I believe it's a violet," said the shape-shifter. (But at the moment only shifting he was doing was shifting nervously on his bed).  "To, um, match you." 

Raven's eyes lit up.  "It's beautiful, Beast Boy.  Thank you."  Beast Boy blushed a further darker color of red, and he said, "It was the last flower of spring."  Raven tucked the violet safely away in a pocket in her gold belt.

Beast Boy's sharp eyes caught the sleeping bird on the table beside him.  "Hey," he said, examining it.  "You got a pet birdie!" 

"Yeah," said Raven.  "It was sick and needed shelter."  The bird woke up, and hopped around the table.  Beast Boy smiled and held out a green finger.  The bird hopped on the "elevator" without a doubt, and Beast Boy held it up for Raven to view.  "It's a raven," said Beast Boy, softly rubbing its back.  The bird fluttered its wings, and dove back to the table.

"A raven," murmured Raven.  She mumbled something about irony, but Beast Boy couldn't catch it.  "Why don't you keep it?" he asked her.  

"No." came the calm reply.  "It's fine now, and it needs to be with its family."  

Raven stepped to the open window, the faint sun once more was shining on Raven, its rays not penetrating her thick cape.  She reached for the bird, and gently beckoned it out the window.  The bird seemed to wail a mournful wail, and it took a step back.  "Come on," persuaded Raven.  But the black bird wouldn't leave its safety perch on the bedside table.  The girl reached for the bird, just as Beast Boy tried to reach for it.  Their hands intertwined by accident, Raven's pale and smooth fingers with Beast Boy's green ones.  Raven gasped for a second, but then instinctively tried to retract her hand.  But Beast Boy did not let go.   Instead, he put his other hand on top of hers.  Looking up at her for her reaction, the boy's face seemed to brighten up in a question.  Raven felt her heart skip a beat.  The same intense feeling that she had described earlier swept through her heart one more time, and her brain froze for a minute.  His touch felt so soft against her skin; it felt so comforting and soothing.  Then, with no doubt in her mind, she put her other hand across his, a sandwich of trusting palms. Beast Boy sighed a sigh of relief inside, and put on another toothy grin for his friend. 

Together, they reached for the bird, and it hopped gaily into their outstretched palms.  Beast Boy breathed out, and gave a relieved grin.  Even Raven smiled.  Hand in hand, they made their way to the window, their other two hands acting as a gentle platform for the bird.  When it reached the open air, the bird flapped its wings, and soared into the breeze, leaving nothing more than a tiny black feather in the superhero's hands.  The tiny raven swooped through the air, enjoying its freedom before speeding after his family.  The pair of superheroes watched for a while, and then returned to the bed.  Opening her hand one more time, Raven felt the tiny feather. Eying it carefully and thinking for a second, Beast Boy picked the black feather from Raven's palm, and held it up.  "I'm going to keep this," he said.  He tucked the feather away.   "To remind me of the raven."  Raven nodded approvingly.  But that day, only Beast Boy knew which "**raven"** he was talking about.   

"I'm feeling better than ever!" he said.  "Good," Raven pronounced. 

Just then, a call came from the hallway.  "Hey Raven, Beast Boy!"  Beast Boy turned to look.  Robin came sprinting up the hallway.  Panting, he said, "You okay, Beast Boy?" 

"Yeah, I'm good," replied the shape-shifter, eying Raven out of the corner of his eye.   

"Let's get out of here shall we?" she asked.  Beast Boy smiled. They marched out the door, happiness flooding the two of them.  As they left, only one thought entered Raven's mind.  

_Could I be in love with Beast Boy?_

*****~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~

            And…There is Chapter 4!  How's that?  Remember, updates on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday!  Look for it then!    

I worked long and hard on this.  Please rEvIeW!

Until next time, _adios y hasta luego._

(No, I'm not Spanish)

Happy Halloween!

ReViEw!


	5. A Romantic Renaissance

Chapter 5- A Romantic Renaissance 

Disclaimer- Once again… I don't own Teen Titans, or anything related to it except the plot.

Here it is!!! The promised chapter of goodness and love!!!  HOORAY!

Thanks a ton for the reviews!  I hope to get more!

I have decided that I'm sick and tired of all the same types of plots in every single R/BB story, so I'm going to change this one chapter around a bit… You'll see what I mean when you read it.  It has some nice twists!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Romantic Renaissance

            As a cold winter night steadily grew to an end, a new day began.  A sudden, sparkling outburst of the sun marked a turning point in the frosty cities.  It stretched its back, before rising out from under the bumpy valleys, clearing the sky of the foreboding clouds, spreading relieving waves warmth to the people below.  Glowing ever so brightly, it then proceeded to hover across the valleys, rising up from beyond the hills, generously spreading its thawing rays out to the city. The citizens welcomed the sunny day, for they knew it was only 24 hours before winter's wrath returned.  They took eager advantage of the heat, and fled for a small vacation, leaving the Titans Tower in isolation on its perch in the sea.  Dawn soon broke, finally letting the birds wake up to a sunny day.  However the Titans lay fast asleep in their beds, actually, save one…

_What a beautiful day, _thought Starfire, her thin figure wrapped in a scarlet robe.  The alien opened her window shades, letting in the precious sunlight.  _Wow! _ Starfire had to shade her eyes from the rays.  "Oooh.  So delightful!" she squealed.  "I must tell my friends!"  The girl raced to put on her daily clothes, throwing her robe on her bed.  "This is perfect weather for a trip to the park!" she said excitedly.  "Or even the task of shopping!"  Starfire's face popped up a huge grin. 

_Or maybe even a joyful day with…with…_her mind filled in the blank for her.   _Robin?  _

            "What is this thought?" said Starfire angrily to herself. The girl sat back down on her bed. "Why did I say that?" she questioned herself.  But the alien wasted no time brooding over it, instead, ignoring it completely.  "It is time to wake my friends!"  

Snapping on her purple wrist protectors, she flew out the door and into the hallways of the tower.

*~*~*

Robin woke up to the smiling face of Starfire pushed up right against his face.  Her big green eyes stared excitedly into his.  "Hello my friend Robin!" she greeted him, a gigantic smile spreading across her face.  "It is time to perform the task of 'breakfast'!" 

Robin crooked his head to his side, and glanced at his alarm clock.  It read 6:34 am.   The Boy Wonder groaned, and tossed his covers on his back.  "Sorry Star.  It's way too early."  

            But Starfire wasn't fazed. She urgently pulled his shoulder, trying to budge him. "Come Robin!  It is a very sunny day!"  

            Robin arched an eyebrow, and said, "sunny day?"  He opened his eyes again and sat up.   

            "Yes Robin!" Starfire said excitedly.  "Look!"  She yanked his curtains aside, and immediately, the brilliant sunlight filled the room, a wonderful scene.  Robin shielded his eyes against the sunlight.  "Wow," he said.  "It is a sunny day!" He leaped out of bed, already in costume.  "Let's move Star! We have to wake up Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg!  We could all go out to the park or something!"  Robin was acting a little hyper, probably because of the candy that he and Cyborg had scarfed down the night before.  Robin started for the door, but when he turned his head around, he saw that Starfire was not moving.  In fact, she was looking down on the ground, like her kitten had just died.  He stopped, and asked, "Are you okay Starfire?" 

            Starfire shuffled her feet around uneasily.  "Actually, Robin, I was hoping that you and me could go outside and have fun, um…alone?"  The girl strung her arms around her back.  Robin was speechless for a minute.  An awkward silence flattened the room.  

            "Or it is okay if you would rather go with everybody," said Starfire quickly.  That shocked the Boy Wonder back to reality.  He regained his voice, and said, "No! I mean, no… ahem… I would much rather go with you Star."  Starfire's face lit up, and she jumped all the way across the room to embrace Robin in a tight hug.  "Thank you Robin!" she said merrily, her eyes closed.  Robin blushed a bit, before replying, "No problem."  Starfire let loose another grin.  

_Geez, can her smile get any wider? _Robin asked himself.  "Where do you want to go Starfire?" he asked.

"You can choose Robin," said a cheerful Starfire.  Robin shrugged.  "Why don't we stay here and try the new game that Cyborg bought?"  Starfire giggled.  "Attack of the Kidney-Eating Skelo-Aliens From Neptune?"  

"Okay… maybe not such a good idea."

"Let us play a game," suggested Starfire.  Robin nodded.  "Sure."  

            Starfire rose to her feet, helping up her friend.  Smiling, he slid his arm around her back, and they continued to the base of the tower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the far side of the Tower, a groggy Beast Boy stumbled to his feet.  He gave a sleepy yawn, and moseyed off to the kitchen.  He reached lazily for the refrigerator door, and opened it.  He couldn't see a thing inside.  "We need some light in here," he mumbled, trying blindly to snatch a tofu burger or something of the (tofu) kind.  When he couldn't grasp anything (at least, anything relatively made of tofu) he sighed and pulled open the shades for some light. 

See for some people, the sight of sunlight was a sign of hope.  To others the sunlight was a sign of good fortune, and good health. However, to Beast Boy, it was a rude wake-up call.  

The gleaming sunlight shot straight into Beast Boy's eyes, knocking him way off balance.  "YAHH!" he yelped. The world spun in multi-colored dots as he hit the floor.  

            "Sunlight?" he asked himself.  "I must still be asleep."  

            The shape-shifter righted himself, groaning. He rubbed his eyes, ridding them of all sleep.  No, he wasn't dreaming.  There really was sunshine!   Without another word, he raced out of the kitchen to Raven's room.  Forgetting everything, he barged into the room, about to yell about the sun.  But the sight that he saw prevented his mouth from moving.  Raven slept in costume, her hood down. The room's curtains were already open, and the sun's rays were shining on the sleeping telepath.  She was beautiful in Beast Boy's (damaged?) eyes.  The sun bounced lightly off of the crystal embedded in her forehead.   The sunlight brought a perfect color to Raven's pale skin, making it shine a crisp golden color.  Yes, the sun shining on her was a sight to behold. __

_            No, _thought Beast Boy.  _The sun was shining for her, not on her.  _He stood momentarily absorbed, staring dreamily at the girl.  _Man, she is so pretty._

At that moment Beast Boy's arm was in a death grip, being strangled by a pale hand.  Raven's eyes were flashed open in a scary white glow.   The green Titan screamed in surprise.  

            "Oh," said Raven.  "Just you."  She loosened her grip on his wrist, and her eyes returned to its normal color.  Beast Boy rubbed his wrist, trying to rid it of its pain.  

            "What are you doing in my bedroom, Beast Boy?" asked Raven in a dangerously calm voice.  Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.   _Oh, crap._

"This time you won't get away with a pillow fight," said Raven grumpily.  She was about to mentally hurl a lamp at him, but she instead, she lifted a book of poems into her hands and tossed it into Beast Boy's hands.   He shakily glanced at the title.  "A Compilation of Best Read Stories and Poems," he read out loud.

"Read it and give me a report."

Happy to get away with only a report, Beast Boy began to flee the room, clutching his book in both hands.  "Wait," called Raven.  The shape-shifter turned around.  "Huh?"

"What did you come in to tell me?" she asked, her eyes expressing no emotion.  

"Um…"

"Well?"

"I wanted to tell you that today was a sunny day!" he yelled.  Raven cocked her head to look at the window.  It was shining.  "Interesting…"she murmured quietly.  She donned her hood.  Reaching out to Beast Boy's mind, she sensed that there was something else that he had wanted to ask her, subconsciously.  "Hmmm…" she contemplated.  

"Can I go n-now?" asked Beast Boy, thoroughly scared.   

"Close the door on your way out."

Beast Boy hurried out the door, rapidly shutting the door behind him.  "WHEW!" he exclaimed with a relieved sigh.  "So now what do I do?" he asked himself.  "Never going to be able to get back to sleep…" He decided to go eat some breakfast.  Humming to himself quietly, he scampered down the halls to the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Two hours later, a robot forced himself out of bed after a good night's sleep.  He unplugged his recharging cord from the tiny outlet and leaped to his feet.  "Ahh."

            He pulled open his shades to find the sun in all its glory.  "Hey hey hey!" Cyborg chanted.  "Sunny day, what do ya know!"  He smiled to himself.  

            "Time to help little Beast Boy," he said.  

            The metal giant continued down to the kitchen for some early morning grub, only to find that the rest of the team was already there, munching away.  

            "HEY!" yelled Cyborg.  "I didn't get the memo for an early wake-up!"

            "Nobody did," said Robin, working on a hot dog.  

            With a sigh, Cyborg sat down to eat.  _Something funny's going on here…_he thought between bites.  _And I bet the love bug has got something to do with it!_

            Across the table, Beast Boy sat chomping at his breakfast item.  His conflicting thoughts didn't let him concentrate on his tofu burger.  He kept glancing over at Raven, who was quietly sipping at her tea.  _It's such a beautiful day, _he thought.  _She shouldn't have to be cooped up in a giant 'T'.  _Suddenly Beast Boy's inner demon and angel were back to taunt him.  His angel cried, "_She deserves to do whatever she wants!" _Beast Boy nodded to himself.  _I agree, _he replied.  Then his demon cut in.  _"Beast Boy ol' pal, take her out on a date!"  She WANTS you to!  _That made the boy shift uneasily in his seat.  _I want to, but…_His thoughts trailed off.   Ignoring them for a second, he took a humungous bite of his tofu burger and shot another look at Raven.  Her face was buried in a book.  "_She's so pretty and you know it Beastie, _urged his demon on.  _But he would be violating her rights!" _argued his angel.  "_And just how would he be 'violating' her rights?"  _sneered the demon.   Finally, Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore.

            "Raven!" he said.  "Can I talk to you out I the hall?"  

            Silence fell suddenly, and everybody stopped eating and turned their heads to Beast Boy.  Raven set down her book and her tea.  

"Make it quick." 

She rose to her feet, as did Beast Boy, and they ventured out into the hall.  

            "What?" she asked.

            "I was wondering if-if-if-maybe you could-could-c-could…" stuttered Beast Boy.

            "Could what, Beast Boy?" asked Raven impatiently.  At the same time, her heart beat faster and faster, fluttering.

            "Never mind," said Beast Boy, chickening out.  Raven rolled her eyes.  "What a waste of time."  She returned to the kitchen with a disgusted look.  But she didn't know that her eyes had displayed a tiny hint of disappointment.  

            Beast Boy followed close behind her, mentally killing himself.  After settling back on the breakfast table, he picked sadly at his food, not really hungry anymore.  Raven too, scraped at her small sandwich meaninglessly.  Finally Raven grew tired, and stood up, levitating her non-eaten sandwich to the garbage.  

            "I'll be in my room," she said, turning to the hallway.  Her cape blew behind her, twitching, as if daring anyone to follow.  Beast Boy soon rose also.  "I'm done," he sighed, tossing his tofu burger away.  

            Starfire and Robin looked wonderingly at Beast Boy.  "Why are you not digesting your food, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked her comrade.  "Lost my appetite…"murmured the shape-shifter, finding his way to his room.  An audible slam echoed through the tower's halls as the green boy shut his door.  

            Back in the kitchen, the three remaining teens looked awkwardly at each other.  In unison, they shrugged it off and reverted to munching away.   "More for us," said Cyborg.  "I mean, for me," he added with a small chuckle.   He reached for the sausages and dug in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*            A few hours later, Starfire and Robin retreated to the living room for their private 'hang out time'.  They both sprawled on the sofa, staring blankly around the room, until Starfire spoke up.  "Which game would you like to play, Robin?" she asked.

            "Monopoly?" he suggested.  "Is that a type of bug?" asked Starfire innocently.  Robin smiled.  "Maybe not."  He leapt off of the sofa, to look at the variety of games to choose.  Starfire watch Robin's back, waiting patiently, and folding her arms in front of her.  "AHA!" yelled Robin triumphantly.  "Scrabble!" 

            "You must teach me how to play 'Scrattle' first, Robin."  The Boy Wonder opened up the game quickly, spilling a couple of letters onto the ground.  The alien girl knelt down, so that she could see what Robin was doing.  Finally, Robin began to explain how to play.  "See, Star, you first have to…"

            After a quick hour of playing, both were absorbed in the game.  "Here," said Robin.  "This spells, cat.  That's six points!" he wrote down the score.  "You're turn Star."

            Starfire studied her set of letters, before choosing six letters, and lining them up on the board.  Robin glanced at the letters, before remarking, "Star, for the last time, Clorbag is not an earth word, and it doesn't count!" They both looked at each other and laughed.  Starfire, still giggling, retracted her letters.  One more hour later, as they were about to finish the game, Robin said, "Okay Star.  These are our last words."  He chose six letters, lining them up with an 'e', spelling out "Starfire".  Starfire gasped a little as she saw the word.  She looked up at Robin, who was smiling.  "That is…my name," she said.  "I thought names did not count for points."  Robin nodded.  "Let's make a special case."

            Starfire grinned, and put down her letters.  They crossed with Robin's 'Starfire' word, to spell, 'Robin'.  Robin stared at the letters.  They now looked like this:                     

S T A R F I R E

           O

           B

           I

          N           

            "Cool," said Robin.  Starfire giggled and fell over into his arm's laughing.  "Robin and Starfire," she said, looking up at him.  "I like it," said Robin with a smile.  They both laughed and cleaned up the Scrabble set.  (Starfire won, surprisingly even without her alien words!)  "That was fun, Robin.  I thank you for the wonderful and humorous game of Scrabble."  

"My pleasure, Starfire," said Robin, putting the last few letters into the bag.  But the alien girl didn't see Robin's quick hands snatch the letters spelling 'Starfire' and 'Robin' to put in his room.   They both left the living room, as happy as ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*                Raven floated idly in the air, attempting to clear her mind.  Her eyes were shut tightly, and her hood down.  Thoughts crowded her head, cramping every bit of space.  They mercilessly tormented the dark psychic, forcing her to never let her guard down for a minute.  _Beast Boy, _they echoed throughout her head.  _Get out, _thought Raven, focusing her mind.  But the storm of emotions wouldn't let up.  Finally, Raven gave up, plopping back on the ground.  

            "I know he wants to ask me out, I just know it!"  Giving up her mind to the powers of her unbridled thoughts, she let them all out, not caring.  "If I just had been more…" she stopped.  "Less?" She shrugged.   "Caring?"  She rolled her eyes.  _Yeah, right.  _Trying one last time, she said, "Forgiving?"  Raven gave an exasperated sigh.  "What am I going to do with myself," asked the girl.  

            A part of the psychic really wanted to go out on a date with Beast Boy.  And Raven had finally realized that there was no _other _part.  No longer caring what she said, she simply stated, "I really do want to."

            Now content, she once again began to meditate.  Her mind was surprisingly clear, no thoughts at all. No menacing thoughts entered her mind, attacking her conscience.    Just white, pure energy, and the blankness of space and her soul; total equilibrium.  She smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Across the hall, a small green boy was tearing himself apart.  "WHY DID I NOT ASK HER OUT!" he cried out.  "WHY?"  The shape-shifter looked up at the ceiling.  "WHY?"  He raced to his window, raving, angry with himself.  He stuck his head out the window, yelling "WHY ME?  WHHHHYYYY MEEEEE?????"   

            Beast Boy collapsed on the floor, half sobbing.  "I had her, man I had her."  He let out a small whimper.  "Why me?"

            Suddenly, Beast Boy's shoulder demon and angel popped up.  Beast Boy moaned.  "The last thing I need is you two butt cracks toying with my vulnerable brain!"

            "_What brain?"  _teased the demon.  The little figure laughed maliciously and said, "_Don't you realize that you can't get rid of us?"_

            Beast Boy looked up again at the ceiling.  _Why me, _he mouthed silently.  Glancing at his angel, he asked, "So why didn't I ask her out?"  

            _"Don't you realize that you're making too much of a deal? You are so overreacting!" _yawned the demon.  _"Shut up," _scolded the angel.  _"Make me!" _retorted the demon.  "_Oh, I will…" _said the angel menacingly.  Beast Boy looked back at the demon, to the angel, as they marched towards each other, with scowls written all over their faces.

            "HEY STOP STOP STOP!  YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSING ON ME HERE!"  yelled Beast Boy.  

            "_You're right," _said the demon.  "Thank you," said Beast Boy.  "_You do need a lot of help. Mental help.  Heck, you need all the help in the world to save you from this mess," _finished the demon with a slight cackle.  

            Beast Boy had had enough.  "Goodbye," he said dully.  The angle and demon disappeared.  With a small sigh, Beast Boy said, "Only one thing can help me now."  Without one more word, he went out to play video games.  

            Within minutes of playing his favorite game with Cyborg and Robin, Beast Boy was totally absorbed.  He was back, his mind not wandering a bit.  Starfire cheered Robin on.  "Move faster, Robin's miniature vehicle!"  Robin grinned and did a fancy driving trick, sidestepping Cyborg's car and heading into the lead.  "Hey!" protested Cyborg.  Robin's car blew past the finish line.  Starfire let out a victorious yell, and Robin pumped his fist into the air.  "Who's yo daddy!" Cyborg exploded at that.  Beast Boy chuckled and happily joined in the fray, shouting random insults at both titans to spur the fight on.  Starfire giggled at the sight.  

At that moment Raven joined her, sitting on the couch.  The two girls watched as Robin blew a raspberry at Cyborg.  

            "It makes you wonder," Raven trailed off.  Starfire chuckled appreciatively.  "Robin is very humorous."

            As the fighting neared an end, (Robin winning) Raven rose to her feet, and called out to Beast Boy.  "Meet me in the hall, will you?" she asked him.  

            Beast Boy shook his head.  "You can say whatever you want in front of everyone, I don't care."  He smiled to let her know that it was okay, really.  

She raised her eyebrows, pondering whether she would.  _What the heck, _she thought.  The four other Titans waited patiently for Raven's speech.  The girl took a deep breath.  _If he won't do it, I will!_

            "Beast Boy, would you like to go out with me?" asked Raven smoothly.

            Beast Boy's mouth dropped open, eyes wide in shock.  The three other Titans had their jaws hanging wide open as well.   Cyborg was the first to recover.  Putting his plan into action, he ushered the Robin and a gaping Starfire out the door, shutting the door behind them. 

            "Well?" Raven asked.

            "Eeep…" was all that Beast Boy could muster out.  

            "Is that a yes?" asked Raven hopefully.  

            "Eeep…"  

            "I really need an answer."

            "Eeep…"

            "Now."  

            Beast Boy finally managed to choke out a "yes" and Raven smiled.  "Good.  You choose the place."  Leaving him at that to pull himself together, she marched out of the living room back to her own room.   Her conscience offered her congratulations on the way back.  _Thanks,_ chuckled Raven.  She went to prepare for her first date.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N: No, I wouldn't leave you hanging there, though I normally would.  Since you're such good reviewers, I've decided to go on!  Hooray for me!  [I'm just kidding.])  

            Beast Boy slowly pulled himself together, his mind in a tornado.  His head was a whirl; there was no way that that had been a dream.  "Raven…just asked me out.  Yeah…  She did.  Really.  Yep.  Me.  Beast Boy.   Yeah, me.  Beast Boy!" Finally regaining his composition, he jumped up and down on the sofa in celebration.  "SCORE!!!" he yelled.  "Go Beast Boy!"  Suddenly, realization of what had just happened dawned on him.  "Hey, she said for me to make the arrangements! I have to get to work!"  He shuffled off to his room, humming happily, leaping about.  

            Whipping out a small notebook, Beast Boy began to pace back and forth around his room, thinking of where to go, and what to do.  "So here's this, I'll take her to a scary movie…"he muttered.  Every couple of minutes he wrote an idea down.  "Then, I'll, I'll ask her to dance, very politely.  Underline 'very politely'.  Mental note-bring parachute and safety harness in case of emotional breakdown."  He paused to finish writing.  He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.  _Sweat?_  "AHHH!!" cried Beast Boy. "I HAVE TO GET READY!"  

            He sped off to the bathroom to shower.  That day he shampooed his hair and extra two times.  He brushed his hair and brushed his teeth, and prepared as best he could.  

            By 12:00pm he was ready to go.  The sun was at its peak, and the birds were out, chirping out their delightful tune out to the world.  He was all set; his agenda of things to do safely memorized in his mind.  He had even memorized what lines to say to her.   All the details were perfectly set, and all that was left to do was wait for Raven to appear.  The nervous Beast Boy awaited Raven by the door, reviewing all of his lines in his head.  And finally, she appeared.

            She wore a long, blue skirt, stretching from her waist to her ankles.  Her hood now gone, her crimson eyes glittered in the sunlight.  Her midsection was covered by a long sleeved, black, dress-like shirt tucked neatly into her skirt. 

            Raven proceeded to walk over to Beast Boy, giving him a grin.  "Do you like it?" she asked.  Beast Boy didn't answer, but Raven heard him mutter something about unworthiness.  _So totally like him, _shrugged Raven.  _The poor boy. _

"I hope you're not intimidated by me," teased Raven.  "Although I would understand if you were," she added.  That woke Beast Boy up.  

            "Huh? Wha- Me? Oh, no not intimidated at all!" 

            Raven sighed, and said, "let's get going to wherever you're taking me."  She opened the door and stepped outside.  "Right," said Beast Boy hastily.  He rushed out after her calling, "Wait up!"  But Raven was already at the foot of the island.  She turned her head and raised her eyebrows.  "Come on slowpoke." 

            Beast Boy finally caught up, and the two of them flew across the ocean to the city, Beast Boy in raven form.  

            "So where are you taking me, Beast Boy?" yelled Raven across the noisy winds.  "You'll see!" came the reply.  They landed on the side of a road.  "Follow me," said Beast Boy, marching off.  Raven anxiously followed behind Beast Boy, wondering in anticipation where the boy had chosen for a date.  

            Beast Boy's original plans had been to take her to a restaurant, and a swimming pool afterwards, but he was beginning to have second thoughts.  _Why should a date be planned? _he questioned himself.  _Why should every line that I say be pre-prepared, when this is a night that I should make her remember?  _Beast Boy had made up his mind.  He abruptly switched directions, continuing deep into a patch of forest.  Raven eyed the boy suspiciously.  "Do you know what you're doing?" she asked cautiously.  "Of course," said Beast Boy, with a mysterious smile.  "I'm taking you to my special place."

            Raven was now even more eager to get to the "secret place."  Fueled by her emotions, a small tree blew up in the background, sending splinters of wood everywhere.  _Oh boy, _thought Raven.  _If I can't learn to control these emotions, I'm going to have Beast Boy blow up at our date!  _She shuddered at the thought.  _Heh, Beast Boy exploding really can't be a good thing!  _But, despite her unstable emotions, she proceeded to play follow-the-leader with the shape-shifter.  

            The pair were nearing a clearing now, with the forest long forgotten.  As they approached the open space, Beast Boy halted, and beckoned for Raven to see the view. "This," said Beast Boy.  "Is my secret place!"  She gasped at the sight.

            It was a park, a garden, in fact.  It was square, covered in beautiful vines.  Trees outlined the edges, waving in the slight breeze, and flowers bordered the park quite spectacularly, arranged in an intricate pattern of colors.  The sun helped to brighten the features of the garden, illuminating a small statue of a boy.  

            Beast Boy grinned, and entered the park, motioning for Raven to follow.  While she brushed past the bushes, she marveled at the exotic compilation of greens, being enveloped by a perfect ray of sun.  Turning her view from the garden she looked back at her date, who had apparently, found a bench.  Raven sat down next to Beast Boy, still glancing at the greens and gasping in helpless wonder.  "Do you like it?" asked Beast Boy, his small face fixed with a boyish grin.  "I love it," said Raven breathlessly.  Two birds fluttered down from the sky, and settled in a nearby tree.  Raven examined the pair of birds, while Beast Boy rolled on. "I found this place one day, when I was taking a break in bird form, flying high above the world.  The garden was already there, but I kind of fixed it up a little to match…" he rambled.  The birds flew off.  Raven turned her attention back to Beast Boy.  "Match what?" 

            "N-nothing…"he stuttered.  Raven crossed her arms, but decided to let it go.  

            They sat there, for a while, just soaking in the beauty of the scene, not a care in the world.  Beast Boy cautiously slipped his arm around Raven's back, in a somewhat romantic gesture.  Raven jerked a little in surprise, but allowed the action, and laid back.  Resting in Beast Boy's arms was bliss for her.

            "Sorry there's nothing to eat," apologized Beast Boy.  "There was a, slight change in plans."  Raven looked at him.  "I like this better," she assured him.           

            "Hey, you wanna take a walk?" he asked.  "Sure," replied Raven, rising up from the bench.  "After you."  Beast Boy took Raven's hand in his, and they walked to the edge of the garden.  They proceeded to slowly walk, hand in hand across the perimeter of the park.  Beast Boy smiled to himself, letting the world forge a barrier of sweet fragrance around the couple.  Gentle winds gave them a tickle, nudging the pair forward into each other's arms.  As they passed under the shade of a looming tree, Raven turned her head to face Beast Boy, and gave him a perfect smile.  It touched Beast Boy's heart, making it leap in reflex.  "Wow…" he remarked.  "You have such a beautiful smile Raven."  The girl blushed slightly at the compliment.  "You should smile more; let the world see it."  Raven cocked her head.  "But I only want you to see it, Beast Boy."  It was Beast Boy's turn to blush now.  Both smiled shyly, before staring into each other's eyes, locking them in a tangle of emotions.  Neither wanted to look away. 

            Finally, Beast Boy broke the gaze, and they continued on their walk.  The sun still steadily shined above the world, the clouds still clear.  Raven looked up at the sun, as if daring it to go down.  The sun smiled in a mysterious reply.  The pair reached the end of the walk, and they turned into the garden again.  Beast Boy helped Raven sit back down on the bench, following suit soon after as well.  

Suddenly, in the near distance, a sweet, pure melody wavered through the air.  Violins sang out their enchanting tune, accompanied by the lovely, looming sound of Cellos.  Violas and String Bases soon joined the Violins, aiding them in a striking chord of music.  Beast Boy and Raven listened in awe, allowing the song to envelope them, until the only sound they heard was the voice of the violins.  The four string instruments delighted them, as their sounds pierced the air.

            Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other.  "Hey Raven," said Beast Boy.  "Do you want to dance?"

            Raven held back a giggle.  "I don't do dancing, sorry," she replied.  

            But Beast Boy wasn't done.  "You didn't do dating either," he insisted.  Raven hesitated.  He had caught her off guard.  Beast Boy flashed a 'told-ya so' smile at her.

            "Good point," replied the psychic awkwardly.  "I'll dance."  

            _Go Beast Boy!  It's your birthday! _celebrated Beast Boy in his mind.  _Now, how do you dance? _After debating quickly, he decided just to let his feet do whatever they wanted too. (Which fortunately, was the right thing! Man, how lucky is Beast Boy???)  

Like a gentleman, he rose to his feet, and helped Raven up.  They went to the middle of the garden/park, the String Ensemble still whistling joyfully.  Raven put her hands behind her back, uneasily rubbing them together.  "Here," said Beast Boy.  He reached for her arms, and pulled them up so they rested on his shoulders.  Beast Boy put his hands slowly around her waist.  Raven smiled at him, her bright eyes shining so fully, it was hard to imagine.  They let the melody flow through their bodies, until they began to shift, from side to side, still in each other's arms.  Raven rested her head across Beast Boy's chest, like a kitten would, still dancing.  They let their feet do all the talking that they needed to, swaying, and stepping lightly across the smooth pavement.  Complimented by the pure sounds of the instruments, they danced in each other's warm embrace.  

Behind Beast Boy, two branches of a tree crackled with black energy before collapsing totally. They hung off the tree like two limp arms snapping a little.  The couple turned to look.

"Whoops," said Raven sheepishly.  "Did I do that?" asked Beast Boy mockingly.  "Heh…maybe," said Raven, a little embarrassed.  

            They danced until the sun was beginning to fade, and the sunny day was coming to an end.  Raven and Beast Boy never wanted to let go of each other.  Beast Boy tried pleading with the sun.  _Please!  Please! _he cried.  _Don't let this evening end!_

Raven too, didn't want the sun to go down, despite the fact that she hadn't done her duties back at the Titan's Tower.  She didn't care about anything right then, not bothering to keep her emotions, or powers down.  It just wasn't worth holding back.  Resting her head in Beast Boy's arms was all that she needed in the world.  

            Finally, the violins came to their final note, ending the dance on a perfect, complete chord.  Beast Boy reluctantly pulled his hands off of Raven's waist, and he felt Raven's soft hands leave his neck.  "That was beautiful," remarked Beast Boy, in a half dreamy state.  "Yes," spoke Raven quietly.  The sun was beginning to set.  

            "Beast Boy!" said Raven quite suddenly.  "Let's go watch the sun go down!"  Beast Boy was all too happy to comply.  Hand in hand, they raced back through the woods, Beast Boy mentally thanking the garden for its hospitality.  Finding another clearing, they reached a slope of green grass, where they settled on the ground.  Wrapped in each other's arms, they relaxed and gazed up at the sentimental night sky, watching the sunset over the horizon.  They laid there, for hours, until total darkness overcame them, and the last ray of sunshine disappeared in a lazy haze of mist.  It was then when Beast Boy thought,

_Could it really be love that I'm feeling for Raven? _

            But he left it at that, and he drifted off to sleep, in Raven's warm, comforting arms.  She soon followed, resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulders.  Eternity………………………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Chapter 5!!!  The Romantic Renaissance

For those who do not know, a Renaissance is a 'rebirth'.  If you want further information on that you can go look it up.  

            HOORAY CHAPTER FIVE!!!!  This chapter took me extra long to complete! (Darned writer's block!) Thank you to anyone who reviewed, once again.  **Tell me your thoughts** in your reviews please!  Thanks!

            Last note, chapter 6 might take me an extra week to complete, due to inexcusable amounts of deathly homework and multi-step projects.  IT MIGHT TAKE ME AN EXTRA WEEK TO COMPLETE!  Don't kill me please; it's really not my fault.  

            ReViEw!

 


	6. Healing her Heart

Chapter 6- Healing her Heart

            To all my faithful readers!!  Thanks!!!  

            Extra thanks to my faithful reviewers!!!  Thanks a whole bunch!!!!!!!!!

            I'm dreadfully sorry about the long wait to update-remember?  School has not been very nice to me.  I still have so much to do!!!  You have my apologies.  

            Thanks once again to everybody.  Please review!

Well, here's chapter six for you guys!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Daybreak struck horizontally across the sky, masking a mysterious, pale, gold color over it, decorating the morning clouds.  Soft winter winds pushed against the tiny golden-brown leaves, gently plucking them from their perch to fall carelessly to the earth below.  The serene waters of the ocean patiently lapped at the shores of the city. The fateful day of lasting sunshine had long since past, but even then, as ominous clouds began to hide the trembling sky, a tiny strand of sunlight managed to escape.  It trembled past down through the clouds, and rested appropriately on a pair of sleeping figures, huddled in each other's arms to escape the cold.  The ray of sunshine shined on the duo, obviously trying to make an idea apparent. It's meaning was not clear at that time, but even then, the animals could tell that something was going to happen…

They lay on the grass on top of a hilltop, resting peacefully despite the chilly winds, obviously not ever wanting to wake.  But the breeze eventually nudged one of them awake, trying to prepare her for the day ahead.  Raven rolled over to a bare patch of earth, still half asleep.  Her dress was crumpled underneath her weight; her shoes smudged with dirt.  The girl swallowed, and slowly opened one eye to scan her surroundings.  It wandered around the nature scene, until resting on a small boy, still deep in slumber.  At this sight, the psychic opened her other eye, and blinked a couple of times, apparently studying the sleeping figure.  "Beast Boy…" she whispered to herself.  She gazed straight into his closed eyes, her thoughts starting to accumulate again, clogging up her head.  _Here we go again, _thought Raven, almost laughing.  Her ideas, thoughts, and emotions were all wrecking havoc in her mind, making it so that the girl couldn't think at all.   

"Oh boy," she mumbled.  The psychic absentmindedly brushed a clump of violet hair behind her ear as she righted herself.  She sat cross-legged, supporting her weight back on her hands lazily.  Her eyes once more surveyed the scene that found itself before her.  

Somewhere in the distance, tiny birds chirped peacefully as they awoke, fluttering away into the protection of the trees.  Raven seemed to find amusement in this.  Her dark blue eyes flickered down to her hands, and the tips of her lips curved upwards in a half-smile.  She lingered in this position for a couple of moments before hastily rising to her feet.  With a small breath, she glanced down at her attire.  Her dress was somewhat muddy, to her great dissatisfaction.  Her top was filthy, with grass stains smearing across her side.  And to her utter dismay, she found that her shoes were covered in dirt, and other things.  

"Heh." She stole another look at the sleeping boy. "That's what you get from spending the night on a hilltop!"  

She shook her head and applied some water to her filthy skirt from a small brook nearby.  "This was pretty expensive too…" she said through gritted teeth.  Beast Boy flopped an arm carelessly to one side, forcing Raven to move to avoid stepping on it.  "You're not helping, Beast Boy," sighed Raven.  She tried a couple more times to extract the dirt from her dress.  

            She finally gave up, and proceeded to wake her sleeping comrade.  "Beast Boy!  Get up!" she commanded, shaking his shoulder a little.  But the boy gave no response, and instead, kept right on snoring.  "This is just perfect!" she groaned.  Right as she was about to dump a bowl of water on his head, a couple of thoughts swung innocently into her unfocused mind.

            _He looks so peaceful, _thought Raven.  _I really don't want to wake him, but I have to if we are to get back to the tower before the team realizes that we've been out the whole night!  _She shuddered at the thought.  _I've probably made Robin angry enough!  _

Fed up with trying the nice way, Raven spread her arms apart, and spoke her enchanted words.  Immediately, Beast Boy's body rose up in the air, about three feet, surrounded in Raven's magic.  "This is your fault," murmured Raven as she dropped her hands.  The shape-shifter dropped heavily to the ground, instantly waking the boy.  

            "Hey!" he cried, checking himself all over for damages.  "You forced me to," said Raven with a small sigh. "We have to get going."  Beast Boy nodded sleepily.  "It's freezing!"  Raven lifted up the blankets, and shoved them into the boy's hands.  He stumbled with the weight in his arms, like a drunk would, still groggy.  "Let's move!" she commanded.  "Okay, okay!" said an exasperated Beast Boy.  "Don't kill yourself over it!"

            Raven felt a wave of shame wash through her for a second.  _He took me on a great, no, fantastic date, and this is how I thank him?  _

She reached out without looking to grab his shoulder, but it caught nothing but morning air.  "Wha-?" questioned Raven.  She looked up.  The green boy was already marching down the hill into the woods, the blankets slung around his shoulder.     

"Beast Boy!  Hang on a second!" Raven called out.  Beast Boy turned his head to face the girl as she came jogging down to him.  "More luggage ma'am?" he asked sarcastically.  

            "I'm sorry Beast Boy," said Raven sincerely.  "Thank you so much for last night.  It was…" she trailed off.  "Magical?" asked Beast Boy, half in sarcasm.  He gave her a grin to show he was kidding. But Raven lifted her eyebrows in defiance.  "Yes, actually," she replied. "It was great.  That park was beautiful."  Beast Boy raised both his eyebrows.  "You wanna go see it one more time?" he asked her.  

            Raven's eyes danced with a flickering ray of sunlight.  Beast Boy smiled.  "That is _definitely _a yes!"  He switched directions, and headed towards the park.  Raven proceeded to pursue the boy, her heart beating madly like a little girl at Christmastime.  

_            Why am I getting so worked up over this? _asked Raven as she followed Beast Boy down the path.  No answer came to her.  _Why is everything happening to me? _she asked.  Once again, no answer came.  _I thought so._

             And there it was: the park.  Still as beautiful as ever, or so Raven thought.  Beast Boy grinned as he marched through the garden to sit on the bench from the other night.  The wind brushed over plants and trees, knocking morning dew off of their petals.  The breeze sent a chill up Raven's spine, and she shivered reflexively.  Beast Boy's keen eyes caught the small movement and in a flash he had a cloak over her back.  Their eyes met, and he smiled.

            "Thanks," murmured Raven, her voice raspy as usual.  

            "Don't mention it!" 

            "I won't."

            Beast Boy cringed a little.  

            "I'm just kidding.  Relax," said Raven.  The shape-shifter shrugged his shoulders and said, "shouldn't we be getting back to the tower?"  Raven's eyes went wider than usual.  "I forgot! Let's go!"  Beast Boy snatched up their things, and the two of them sprinted off into the woods.  Ten minutes into the forest, the pair of superheroes stopped in their tracks, panting.  Beast Boy gave Raven a look, and she nodded.  They took to the air, the shape-shifter in pterodactyl form. Raven's eyes were white while she levitated off the ground. Their bags were effortlessly floating in midair, surrounded in a black aura.  

            In record time, they were at the base of the Titans Tower.  Beast Boy landed first, reverting back to his normal form in a split second.  Their bags were next, dropping down out of their magical confinement and toppling over each other on the ground.  Raven soon followed, expertly touching ground, her eyes changing back.  

            "Well," said Beast Boy.  "That's the end of that."  Raven nodded her agreement.  "It was fun.  Thanks."

            They stood in awkward silence for a second, watching as birds emerged from the safety of their nests to the sky.  Beast Boy broke the ice.  

            "So…" he mumbled.  "Do you want to come up?" 

            Raven raised an eyebrow.  "Yeah."  

            Beast Boy's eyes went as wide as they could.  "Seriously?"

            Raven rolled her eyes.  "Yes.  I live here."  

            Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin, and murmured, "I knew that."

She levitated again, bringing the bags with her, to the other side of the tower to her room.  She magicked the window open, and she ducked inside, the blackened luggage following suit.  The window shut a second later. 

            "And there you go!" said Beast Boy, glancing one last time at Raven's window.  He morphed into a bird and flew gracefully into his window, just as the other Titans woke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inside a room of the Tower, Cyborg stood proudly near the window, waiting for the day.  He stretched his arms, and legs, letting out groans of pain.  His back squeaked in protest as the giant bent backwards to stretch it out.  

            "It's time to help Raven and BB!" he said.  

  Finally satisfied, he left his room and fled downstairs.  He paused momentarily to shove two waffles into the toaster, before continuing with his business. The metal man quickly scribbled down a note, haphazardly signing it with his name.  He taped the finished note onto the refrigerator door, just as the toaster beeped a warning.  Cyborg whirled around to snatch two waffles in midair.  He popped them into his mouth before hurrying outside to edge of the island.  Pressing an exposed button on his wrist, a small boat obviously made out of scrap metal pulled over to the shore.  "Well," said Cyborg.  "Can't take the jet.  It'll wake everybody."  With that he plopped slowly into the boat, the small thing threatening to sink in his weight.  "Oh, take it you lump of metal," murmured Cyborg as he pushed off from shore.  

            Five minutes later, the giant found himself on the city's edge.  Giving a slight grin, he parked his boat off to a corner of the beach and trotted to the crowded city.  Even at 9:00 in the morning, it seemed like everyone was up and about. They scurried around the city like little ants desperate for food.  Cyborg's face wrought no emotion as he walked down the streets, searching for a store of some sort.  Many people stopped and stared as the huge titan patrolled down the sidewalk.  Cyborg paid no attention to the onlookers; in fact they just encouraged him to get to his destination faster.  He glanced quickly at each store's name as he rapidly passed by.  Finally, his eye's caught an appealing sign.  

            And there it was: The Ticket Shack.  The metal giant froze as he read the label of the store again to confirm.  "Yes!" he said proudly.  With that he pulled open the door and walked inside.  

            The inside of the store was small.  Cyborg studied the room.  Plaster and paint were peeling off of the walls.  The floor was bare, and the sides had almost no decoration at all.  The only light in the room came from outside, and a small light bulb that gave off a weak yellow illumination.  The desk in front had papers strewn all over, and tickets of all amusement parks were thrown on the side. 

A small desk heater coughed ominously as Cyborg went up to the front counter.  The titan rang the bell on the side, but nobody came.  The heater let a spark fly. Cyborg eyed the appliance carefully, and his red eye scanned it inside out.  He lifted it up, and it gave a small _bang _before dying completely in the giant's hand.  "Bad wiring…" he mumbled, rubbing his chin.  "Cheap EBAY model."  

            "Actually, it was a discounted item at Target," came a voice.  Cyborg turned around.  A small old man limped nimbly over to the counter.  "Sorry for the wait," he said, offering a crooked hand.  "I'm Lance."  

            Cyborg set down the heater, and grasped the man's hand.  "Cyborg," he said, as he shook it.  Lance smiled.  "What do you need?"  

            "I need some tickets to a fair," said Cyborg.  He reached into a panel on his hip, and pulled out a peace of crumpled paper with messy handwriting on it.  "Um," mumbled the giant, trying to decode the handwriting.  "Pasco's Romance Fair," he said finally.  

            The old man gave Cyborg a half-smile.  "We're nearly sold out of those," he said.  Cyborg narrowed his eyes.  "Those tickets over there say otherwise," he demanded, pointing over to the messy clump of tickets.  The old man gazed at the tickets.  Indeed, they did read "Pasco's Romance Fair."  

            Lance quickly swiped the tickets off of the desk.  "Uh, those are expired," he mumbled quickly.  Cyborg hid a suspicious look, and sighed.  "Just give me whatever you can for seven bucks," he said.  Lance smiled.  "Certainly."  He handed Cyborg two dusty tickets.  Not bothering to read the labels on the tickets, Cyborg slapped down seven dollars on the counter, and turned for the door.  He mumbled a thanks as he left.  

            The minute the door closed, the old man let out a sigh of relief.  Another old lady slowly came into the room.  "Why didn't you sell him the tickets?" she asked.  Lance's eyes were tired.  "I don't sell to freaks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              Back at the Tower, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were all resting on the sofa watching television.  Starfire, as usual, was bopping happily in her seat, watching the show intently.  Robin was only half-awake, and his subconscious was taking over him.  He kept feeling his eyes drifting towards Starfire, ever so slowly.  Only when Beast Boy slapped him on the arm did he wake up.  

            "Whoa!" he yelled.  "What was that?"  His eyes found Beast Boy's, and he sighed.  "Did I drift off to sleep again?" he asked. The green boy nodded vigorously.  Robin buried his face in his hands, and mumbled something that Beast Boy couldn't catch.  But soon they were all watching the movie again, and Robin's eyes were rapidly glazing over, until he finally fell asleep.  Not able to support his weight anymore, he fell sideways into Starfire's lap, still sleeping.  The sudden movement caught Beast Boy's eyes, and Starfire let out a small gasp.  "Is Robin dead?" she asked, her eye's widening by the second.  Beast Boy was about to explain, but Starfire was beginning to hyperventilate.  Just when Beast Boy thought her eyes couldn't get any wider, they did.  Beast Boy was trying to explain to Starfire that Robin was just sleeping, but Starfire insisted on calling everybody she could for help.  Unfortunately, the only other person she could call was Raven.  

            "RAVEN!" screamed Starfire.  Beast Boy gave up.  With in a matter of seconds, an irritated Raven flew down the stairs into the living room.  "You called?" she asked.  

            "Robin is…Robin is…dead!" said Starfire, still hyperventilating.  Raven shot a look at the Boy Wonder.  "Relax, Starfire.  He's asleep."  Starfire stopped breathing.  "You mean he is… he is…okay?"  Raven nodded, her eye's rolling to the ceiling in exasperation.  "Oh," said Starfire, embarrassed.  She walked over to Robin, who was still on the sofa.  "Wake up, Robin!" she urged him.  She tried various ways to wake him, until finally, he awoke.  "Star?" he said.  Starfire smiled.  "You are still alive!"  she said, giving the Boy Wonder a hug.  "Yeah, I am," replied Robin, still groggy.  "Wait! I AM STILL WHAT?"  Starfire smiled again.  "Alive!" she cried out.  Robin gave her a confused look, then shot a glance at Raven and Beast Boy.  _Don't ask,_ mouthed Beast Boy.  Robin gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement.  Beast Boy finally relaxed.

Raven turned to leave, when Beast Boy called out from the sofa, "Hey wait Raven!  You can watch the movie with us!"  Raven didn't slow her walk.  "What movie?" 

            Beast Boy quickly read the label.  To his dismay, it read _Bruce Almighty._  Definitely not Raven's type of show.  He gritted his teeth before yelling back, "The Haunted Mansion!"  

            Raven stopped, and turned her head to face the small boy.   "Alright."  She returned to the living room, and settled between Robin and Beast Boy.

            Beast Boy scrambled for the DVD.  Plucking the DVD from its case, he set it into the player and let it go.  For the next ninety minutes, the team (minus Cyborg) watched the movie, laughing occasionally (minus Raven).  When the show was over, the Titans sat in silence, letting the aftermath of the movie sink into their heads.  "That was weird," said Robin.  "I can agree with you Robin," said Starfire.  Beast Boy and Raven were silent.  Robin looked at them.  "Well? What did you guys think?"  

            "Cool…" said Beast Boy.

            "Fake," said Raven.  "It is a movie, but that was too fake."  

            Nobody had anything to say after that.  Robin finally decided to speak up.  "So where did you go this morning, Beast Boy?" he asked innocently.  "I saw you flying into your room at 8 am."  Beast Boy didn't give it a second thought, overlooking Raven's menacing looks.  

            "Me and Raven went out on a date," he explained casually.  "We went to this secret place in the woods, and we danced, and-" he stopped abruptly, after witnessing a sharp, warning look from Raven.  Her eyes were wide with fury, her pale face turning slightly red.  "Uh…" 

            "And nothing!" Raven finished.  She angrily ran up to her room and slammed the door.  Her emotions sent a lamp hurtling through the air.  It collided with the far wall, exploding into a million tiny glass shreds.  Beast Boy was confused.  _What did I say? _he asked himself.  Still utterly clueless, he marched up the halls to his room to think.  Robin and Starfire looked at each other and shrugged.  

            At that precise moment, Cyborg came barreling through the door.  "Hey guys!" he grinned.  

            "Where'd you go Cy?" asked Robin curiously.  "Went out shopping!" he replied.  "Didn't you read the note I left?"  Starfire and Robin shook their heads.  "Oh well," said Cyborg, letting the subject slide.  "Where are Raven and BB?" he asked the pair of Titans.  Neglecting to tell their metal comrade about the fight, Robin and Starfire both answered in unison, "Their rooms!"  Cyborg thanked them, and ran through the hallways to Beast Boy's room, clutching a small paper bag in his hand.

            "What was that all about?" asked Robin.  "I do not know," said Starfire timidly.  Robin took one last look up in the hallway before saying, "Something really weird is going on here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "What the heck did I do?" 

            Beast Boy sat clumsily on his bed, thinking.  Suddenly, he spotted a book lying on the floor.  Dusting it off quickly, he picked it up to see what it was.  It turned out to be the book that Raven had given him to write a report on.  "Hmm…" murmured the shape-shifter.  He opened the front cover to the first page.  The words screamed out at him: _Table of Contents._

            "AHHH!!!  Smartness!" cried Beast Boy, slamming the book shut.  "Raven is trying to kill me!"

"Smartness?" came a voice.  Beast Boy turned to look.  Standing in the doorway was Cyborg.  The green boy hurriedly tossed the book aside, and stood up to greet the giant Titan.  "Hey Cy.  What's up?"  

            Cyborg smiled at this.  "I have a surprise for you!"  The metal man produced a small paper bag.  Beast Boy eyed the bag curiously.  "This isn't a dictionary, or something that would kill me right?" he asked cautiously.  Cyborg shrugged.  "I'll just leave 'em here, and you can get 'em when you want to."  He set the bag on a counter, and left Beast Boy's room, slamming the door behind him.  

            Beast Boy shook his head, and picked up the bag.  It was curiously light.  Beast Boy examined it one more time, before deciding that it was too dangerous to open by himself.  Opening his door again, he rushed downstairs to the living room to get help.  

            "Hey guys!" called Beast Boy from the hall.  Robin and Starfire turned to look.  "Cy gave me this paper bag, and said it was for me."  Robin gave him a funny look.  "So why are you showing us?"   

            "Don't you get it?" yelled Beast Boy.  "It could be a trap!  A dictionary! Or, or, or an encyclopedia!  And I don't even know what that is!  You guys have to open it for me!"  Robin looked at Starfire, and shrugged.  Beast Boy tossed the bag over to them, and Starfire caught it.  "We will open your tiny parcel for you, Beast Boy," said Starfire.  Robin whipped out a tiny pair of scissors, and cut the top off within seconds.  He turned it upside down, and out fell…two tickets.  Robin held them up.  "Tickets?" they all asked in unison.  

            Beast Boy studied them for a minute.  Realization slowly dawned on him, and he snatched the tickets out of Robin's hand.  "Thanks guys!" 

            He ran up the stairs to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Raven was meditating on the floor in her room, quietly thinking.  _How could he do that to me!  After that night…He just told everybody like it was nothing…like it didn't mean anything to him.  It was supposed to be a secret!  _

            Suddenly, the floating girl fell out of the air and hit the ground hard.  "Ow…" said Raven.  "Can't concentrate."  She tried one more time.  Assuming a cross-legged position, she muttered, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."  _He's so selfless!_  Raven fell on the floor again, breaking the trance.  "I can't do this!" she cried.  

            Giving up, she made her way to her bed, and sat down.  A couple of tears slid down her face, ruining her Goth appearance.  "How could you do that to me, Beast Boy?" she asked herself.  

            There was a knock on her door.  "Raven!  I have something for you!" came Beast Boy's muffled voice.  Raven quickly dried her few tears, and yelled back, "Go away!" But Beast Boy wasn't discouraged.  

            "Please!  I just need five minutes!"  Raven sighed and reluctantly undid the lock.  Beast Boy's proud face shone in her room brightly.  "Raven!  Thanks."   

            "Don't mention it," said Raven stoically.  Suddenly, Beast Boy noticed her face.  "Hey, you…you…you were crying!" he gawked at her.  The telepath quickly pulled her hood up to obscure her face.  "No, I wasn't. What do you want?" she asked in a dangerously calm voice.  

            Beast Boy took a deep breath.  "I have two tickets to some sort of resort, and I really want you to…well you know…come?" Raven pulled off her hood again to look at the boy.  "And why," she asked menacingly.  "Should I go with you?"   

            Beast Boy sighed.  "Look, Raven.  I don't know what I did earlier to offend you so much, but I promise that I'll try to make it up to you at the resort.  If you come," he added.  "It'll be fun," he encouraged her.  Raven still was unmoved.  

            "Please.  I will make it up to you. Please," he said, almost begging.  Finally, Raven gave in.  "Fine. But I'm not wearing anything other than this." She pointed her normal attire.  Beast Boy's eyes lit up.  "Okay sure! Great!  See you at the front door in five minutes!"  He rushed out of her room faster than a bullet.  

            In exactly five minutes, Beast Boy was waiting at the front door.  Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all gathered around him.  "Where are you going to, Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.   

            Beast Boy flashed the two tickets at her.  "Going to a resort with Raven!" he said triumphantly.  "Ooh," said Starfire.  Cyborg looked curiously at the tickets.  "Hey lemee see those a second Beast Boy," he said.  Beast Boy turned the over to the metal man.  "I have to go check on Raven," said the shape-shifter.  "I'll be right back."  He left for Raven's room.  

Cyborg's eyes grew wide when he read the labels of the two tickets.  "Pierre's French Golf Resort?! WHY THAT LITTLE OLD MAN!" Cyborg's eyes popped.  "ARGH!"  

            Starfire tugged on Robin's cape.  "Robin, why do we not all go?"  Robin turned to face her.  "Hey, you know, that's a good idea."  Cyborg saw his plan falling apart before his eyes.  "NO!" he shouted.  Both titans looked at him.  Cyborg quickly lowered his voice.  "I…I mean, ya'll don't even have tickets."  _There.   He had thrown them off.  _Cyborg was pleased with himself.  _Now BB and Rae will get a date to themselves!_

"I could go get tickets in a flash!" said Robin, heading for the door.  _Or maybe not, _thought Cyborg.  "NO!" he cried again.  His gigantic metal fist caught Robin's cape.  The Boy Wonder whirled around and expertly removed Cyborg's hand from his cape.  "What's gotten into you?" he asked sharply.  Not bothering to wait for a response, he headed out the door, and to the city to get tickets.  "Oh, boy," said Cyborg.  Starfire flew out the door after her best friend.  "There goes their date!"  

            Beast Boy returned with Raven to the living room.  "Hey Cy! We're about to leave.  Say goodbye to Robin and Starfire for us, in case we don't see them later," said Beast Boy as he left.  Raven soon followed him out the door.  

            Cyborg sighed, and said to himself, "You probably will see them later."  Then an idea struck him.  "Unless I stop them!"  He was about to head out, when Robin and Starfire returned.  "We have acquired the necessary tickets!" said Starfire gleefully.  She held up three tickets in her palm.  "We shall leave immediately!"  

            "No!" said Cyborg.  "I mean we can't leave yet!"  

            "Why not?" asked Robin.  

            Cyborg was stuck.  "I have to…I have to…recharge for a bit!  And you guys can't leave without me!"  He scurried off to his recharge outlet, and plugged himself in.  _Now they can't leave! _he thought triumphantly.  He turned his power off, and lay back.  

            The metal Titan woke up fifteen minutes later.  He unplugged himself from the outlet, and went off to check on Robin and Starfire.  Unfortunately, he couldn't find them anywhere.  

            "Robin!  Star!  Where are ya dudes?" he called.  After searching the living room, he moseyed off to the kitchen.  Taped to the fridge was a note.  Cyborg plucked it off the door and read it.

_Dear Cyborg,_

_We have gone off to the resort without you, but we are sure that you can catch up to us.  We are very sorry that we had to leave without you, but the park's good entertainment has long lines, and we wanted to get their faster.  We also wanted to find BB and Raven.  And Starfire was getting hyper just waiting for you.  We estimate we will be at the park at 6:00pm.  See ya there!_

_~Robin_

            A ticket to the park fell out of it onto the floor.  Cyborg picked it up, and then checked his watch.  Five till 6.  "God darn it!" yelled Cyborg.  He flew out of the kitchen in a flash, and was on his way to Pierre's French Golf Resort as fast as he could.  

            After gaining admission into the resort, he spotted Robin and Starfire hurrying over to the golf portion of the park.   Robin grabbed a couple of balls and they began to play golf.  Starfire looked as if she were having the time of her life.  Cyborg ran as fast as he could.  "Robin!  Star!" he yelled.  Starfire's head whipped around to see the metal man, and she let a big grin rip.  "Cyborg!  You found us!"  Robin put down his putter.  "Yeah, hey you made it man."  The Boy Wonder looked the breathless titan up and down.  "You look sleepy," he remarked.  "Why don't you go rest over on that bench?" he motioned to a small bench.  

            Cyborg was tired, but he was anxious to get Raven and Beast Boy alone.  "You guys, we really should be getting home."  Robin gave him a confused look.  "But we just got here."  

            Just as Cyborg was going to explain, Starfire cried out, "Look, Robin.  There are Beast Boy and Raven!  We shall go greet them!"  Robin smiled.  "Hey Be-" Cyborg stuffed his hand over Robin's mouth to muffle him.  He grabbed Starfire just as she was about to go bounding after Raven.  The metal giant pulled the two titans away out of sight into the bushes Robin's call caught Beast Boy's sharp ears, and for a minute, he glanced around the park before continuing on his way.  

            The minute Cyborg released them, Robin and Starfire both assumed a fighting position.  "What's wrong with you?" asked Robin angrily.  Starfire held a single starbolt in one hand.  

            "WHOA! Calm down!" yelled Cyborg. The metal giant made up a story as fast as he could. "I just saw Mumbo racing across rooftops!  We have to stop him!"  

            Robin's eyes grew wide.  "TITANS, GO!" he cried.  Starfire rose into the air, trying to spot The Amazing Mumbo.  Cyborg said, "I'll go get Beast Boy and Raven!  You two go ahead!"  The Boy Wonder leaped off to catch the "villain".  

            "Well, at least it got rid of them," sighed Cyborg.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "This place is totally pointless," stated Raven.  Beast Boy led the way through the numerous crowds of people.  "It's okay, Raven.  You'll like it.  I'm pretty sure."  Raven rolled her eyes skeptically.  "I would like a place that's called Pierre's French Golf Resort?"  

            Beast Boy sighed and said, "it's not only a golf resort; the other half is a theme park."  Raven glanced at the rides and attractions surrounding them.  "I noticed."  

            The green boy shook his head, but smiled.  "Come on Raven!"  He grasped her hand in his, and led her through the gridlock of people.  "Beast Boy, slow do-phfff!"  Raven's mouth was stuffed by the thick crowds.  There was hardly any room to breath.  "Beast Boy! Let's fly!" she said frantically.  She saw the shape-shifter nod, and take the shape of a crow.  Raven spoke her magic incantation, and levitated high into the air.  Not one onlooker noticed the girl and a green crow flying together.  They were all too busy to care.  

            "Where to, Beast Boy?" asked Raven carelessly.  The crow gave her a wink.  It then took the lead, swooping towards a rather large haunted house.  "Oh man," said Raven, still in the air.  "No way."            

            The crow landed eagerly at the base of the attraction.  In a second, Beast Boy was back, and asking how many tickets they would need to enter the house.  Raven landed behind him, and whispered, "Thanks."  

            They emerged from the haunted house moments later.  Beast Boy was breathless.  "I.  Am.  Never.  Going. In. Another. Haunted.  House.  Again.  Ever. "  Raven was slightly shaken as well.  "That was pretty realistic for a haunted house in a golf resort," she remarked.  "I really like it."  Beast Boy smiled.

            "Ready for the next thing?" he asked her with a crazy grin.  Raven nodded.  "But I'm still mad at you."  Beast Boy's smile faded a little, but nevertheless, they took off again into the fading sun.  "Now where are we going?" yelled Raven across the noisy winds.  But the crow just smiled mysteriously. 

            Finally, Raven spotted their destination: a Ferris wheel. "Are we going on that?" asked Raven.  The crow nodded.  They both landed in front of the gate, and handed their tickets to the manager.  Finding a good seat on the wheel, they sat down.  Within minutes, the ride started, and music began to play as the wheel revolved around and around slowly.

            Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other.  Beast Boy was the first to speak. 

            "Listen Raven, I'm really sorry about earlier.  "I mean, I was just stupid to tell everybody about our date."  Raven's face showed little emotion.  "How did you figure it out?"  

            Beast Boy shrugged.  "I think the skeleton in the haunted house gave my brain a jump start."  Raven nodded her head knowingly.  "It was pretty scary. Even though, I still don't understand how you have a brain," Raven remarked, teasing him.  Beast Boy chuckled.  "Overused joke," he said.  "But I am really sorry about that.  I should have kept it between us only."  Raven nodded again.  "I was making too much of a deal over it.  I'm sorry as well."  Beast Boy smiled, and put his arm over Raven's shoulders.  "So are we good?" he asked casually.  "I think so," said Raven.  Her eyes sparkled.  As the Ferris wheel carried them over for the last time, Beast Boy whispered to Raven, "I'm really glad you came."  

            "Yeah.  Me too," she agreed.  Beast Boy shook his head.  "You know Raven, when I'm around you, I…it's hard for me to act normally, you know?"  The telepath swallowed hard.  "And I can't concentrate, or meditate when you're in my head, Beast Boy."  

            They both laughed a little at this.  Beast Boy was getting used to Raven's little outbursts of emotions everyday now.  Beast Boy gave a happy sigh.  "I guess we're both going crazy."  

            The ride ended on a happy note, and Beast Boy and Raven friends once more.  The day was quickly nearing an end, and the park announcer's voice came over the loudspeaker.  "Thank you for spending you day with Pierre's French Golf Resort, but it's time to say goodbye.  Please make your way over to the nearest exit.  Have a nice day!"  

            "We have to go, Beast Boy," said Raven.  "Come on."  She turned to leave.  But Beast Boy wasn't finished.  "Raven," he said, grabbing her shoulder.  "One more thing." He begged the telepath to stay. "I promise that you won't regret this," said the shape-shifter.  "Alright," she said, furiously excited inside. But the psychic's eyes gave away nothing as Beast Boy led her to the last attraction that he wanted them to go on.  "Where are we going?" asked Raven quietly.

            "Here," said Beast Boy, beckoning for her to look.  Raven peered over Beast Boy's shoulder, and let out a small gasp…

To be Continued 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yeah, yeah I know, sorry about the cliffhanger.  I warn any reader of this story.  Do not miss the next chapter.  I repeat- DO NOT MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

            I don't own The Haunted Mansion, or Bruce Almighty.  I made up Pierre's French Golf Resort for the story.  I apologies if I forgot anything, but I don't own anything except the plot.  Thanks.

            Chapter 7 will take me approximately two weeks, in which I will update on the first of December or earlier.  Thank you to all my patient readers.  Sorry, once again for the story delay and inconvenience.

            :]

ReViEw!


	7. Shadowed Scenes

Chapter 7- Shadowed Scenes

~Merry Christmas from GoldenEagle24 to all!

Thanks for the reviews!  I now have 60 reviews! *Cheers*  It's so wonderful for your donation to the story.  Thanks again for the reviews! 

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.  Once again, school has prevented me (as well as other things) from updating.  This is my Christmas gift to all of you!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Merry Christmas to everybody!  Please enjoy the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "There's no way I'm going on that."  

            Beast Boy chuckled.  "Oh yes you are."  

            There, standing in the moonlight, was the Gondola Canal.  Only two of the boats were left.  

            Raven shook her head viciously.  "Why do they even have that here?" she demanded.  

Beast Boy shrugged.  "It _is _an French Golf Resort.  _French._ Maybe Pierre went crazy and decided to bring a little bit of Paris with him when he built this."  He smiled.  "Come on, Raven.  It'll be fun."  The girl shot him a look.

 "That boat looks like it's ready to explode," she stated, pointing to one of the boats.  Beast Boy turned to look.  She was right; one of the boats had cracked wood, and was already beginning to sink.  

"We'll take the other one," he said.  Not waiting for Raven's reply, he grasped her hand and fled down to the bank of the Canal.  He sat her down in the gondola first, and was about to step inside when he heard a sound.  

            "Beast B-" Raven began.  Beast Boy clamped his hand over her mouth.  He brought his finger up to his mouth and motioned for her to be quiet.   He slowly pointed up, and they both glanced over the wood side of the gondola.

            Above them, a beam of light carefully drove the night sky, briefly passing over Raven's shoe.  The beam lingered on Raven's shoe for a minute, causing the telepath to gasp a little. The shape-shifter quickly pulled her out of its way, leaving the flashlight's beam to illuminate nothing but the edge of the boat.  The light hesitated once more, before climbing back up to the sky, then disappearing completely.  Beast Boy lingered in position for a minute, still motioning for Raven to be quiet. Finally, the boy's sensitive hearing told him that the guard had gone away.  He nodded to the psychic, and they settled back into the gondola, giving a sigh of relief.  

            "I can't believe I'm doing this," said Raven wearily.  Beast Boy gave a short laugh, wiping a bead of sweat off of his face.  He turned to smile at her.

"Let's ride, shall we?" 

            They pulled off from shore, and the boat slowly set off on the long trail of water.  Raven rested cautiously on the boat's edge, looking up into the dark night sky.  Beast Boy sat cross-legged, gazing at her slightly dreamily, until a sudden rock by the boat shook him off balance.  The water was still, and the gondola moved peacefully through the quiet passage, letting its anxious passengers enjoy the tranquility of the night.  A cold gust of wind blew Raven's hood off, causing the girl to shiver.  

"It's cold out here," she commented.  The chilly breeze whitened her lips.

            "Yeah."  The shape-shifter took off his jacket and tossed it to her.  

            "Thanks," she said.  But no emotion left her face, even as she donned it.

            The boat came around a bend, and the pair saw several torches hanging from the sides of the canal still lit.  They gave off a cool, faint light.  Beast Boy's quick eyes caught a small sign under one of them: TO BE TURNED OFF AFTER 6:00PM.

Beast Boy grinned.  "Good day not to do your job," he joked.  Raven's face displayed no emotion still.  In the background, a cricket chirped into the cool night air, creating a sweet and melodious sound from the wilderness.  A single hawk soared over the hills, spreading its wings, and letting out a small cry. Two wolves stepped up to their mountain podium and howled a mournful, but sweet melody to the moon.  

Beast Boy grinned.  "Friends of mine," he whispered to Raven under the chorus of animal cries.  The girl looked at him strangely from the side of the boat.  

            "Why don't you come sit in front of me," he asked, beckoning her to the wooden plank in across from where he sat.  She complied to his wish, moving and sitting gracefully on the board.  She let a sigh escape her lips.

"Did you call those animals?" 

            "Nah, I can't do that," chuckled Beast Boy.  "But they can tell."  His hands played nervously with themselves behind his back.  

"Tell what?" demanded Raven.  

"They can tell that this is one of the most important nights in my life," he answered, being very careful not to let his voice falter.  The psychic gulped.  _What did that mean by that? _Her eyes shut while she thought.

            "Am I ever going to get another smile?" 

            Raven's eyes fluttered open.  "What?"

            "Am I ever going to get another smile from you?" Beast Boy repeated with a grin of his own.

            "I'll think about it," replied Raven, giving the boy a warm smile.  Beast Boy's face lit up, and a sly grin crept up his face. 

            "Am I ever going to get a kiss?" he asked innocently.  

Raven stared at him with one eyebrow raised in disbelief.  She looked off to the side, and into the water.  The moonlight reflected off of the water, and onto the girl, causing the jewel embedded in her forehead to sparkle gaily.  

            "So?" Beast Boy asked.  "Will I ever get a kiss?"  

            Raven gave a small chuckle, and said, "In your dre-" She turned around to find her mouth captured in Beast Boy's soft lips- a kiss, of some sort or another.  

Her eyes widened and she looked quickly into the boy's eyes-only to find them shut peacefully.  The girl resisted for a second, in shock, before succumbing to the pure, one feeling of joy.  It was an emotion that she had never experienced before, never.  Although many emotions swam in her head, she had never felt the one of ultimate bliss, which was overcoming her now.  It was almost too much, finding the one emotion that she had been subconsciously searching for all her life.  She slowly closed her eyes and thought of nothing, but Beast Boy.  It was what both were waiting for, for longer than each could imagine.  

The shape-shifter's nervous heart fluttered, and calmed, and his tense muscles relaxed.  His mind cleared, and a feeling of wonder and love raced through his body.  Both never wanted to let go.  

And finally, they relaxed, and pulled away shyly.  Raven opened her eyes again, still in slight shock.  Beast Boy too, was in a strange trace.  He had just kissed the one person in all the world that he could want not a tiny bit more.  His stomach gave a lurch.  "Wow," he muttered.  _I can't believe I just did that.  _

            "In your… dreams," finished a breathless Raven.  

"This must be dream then," said Beast Boy.  The girl's hands found his.  She gazed into his fiery green eyes, never wanting to look away.  

            "It is," she whispered.  The shape-shifter let out a small breath.  They were both speechless.  Finally the gondola ride was nearing an end. As the boat drifted closer and closer to the dock, the two Titans reviewed the stars and the nature scene once more, imprinting the day into their memories. 

            "Thanks," said Raven. "For tonight." 

"No problem," grinned Beast Boy.  

            As they neared the end of the ride, he helped her step out of the boat, onto the pier.  They made their way to the exit, silent in awe of a night of magic.  The two titans leaped over the fence, and left Pierre's French Golf Resort.  Walking down the desolate streets in the faint light of the street lanterns was a good enough end to a 'date' for Beast Boy.  His hand clasped Ravens, and they trotted down the streets.  

            "Why don't we just fly?" asked Beast Boy.       

            "It just takes longer," said Raven, smiling just a little at the road.  They smiled at each other, and dawdled harmoniously down the road.  An owl took flight from a treetop, spreading its wings and riding the currents.  It whistled as it passed over the pair.

            Stars floating in the heavens marked a definite turning point for the people below.  The moon was clearly visible, shining with a strong confidence to the earth below.  Moonlight caked the buildings and chalked the darkened streets with a pale, almost romantic glow.  Faint colors in the sky posted evidence of a rainbow, although there had been no rain before.  Mysterious entities lit up in the sky, as if presenting luminescent portals to heaven.  Silver wisps of clouds streaked the sky, making it look almost like a painting.  The night seemed to celebrate as two figures walked down a now-brightly lit road, not knowing what catastrophe would occur next…

            "It's amazing, you know," said Beast Boy.  "Me, with you."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            The boy gave her a look.  "You know, you…well, you're a serious person…" he trailed off.  Raven stopped in her tracks.  "Nah, that's an understatement," he corrected himself.  He grinned at the girl, only to find her eyes narrowed.

            "Are you saying that I'm too serious to be liked?"

            "What?" said Beast Boy.  "I never said that.  I mean, I only used to think we had no chance of being together."

            The psychic's face was suddenly cold.  "Why."  It was more of a statement then a question.

            Beast Boy paled.  "It's just that…"

            "What, Beast Boy," Raven cut in.  "Just what?"

            Beast Boy sighed, defeated.  "It's just that you're not the easiest person to get along with."  He stared at her, and mentally braced himself.  Bushes on the side of the road coughed in the heated air.  

            "I know that Beast Boy!" Raven raged on.  "But you of all people should-"

            "Should what?" Beast Boy interrupted.  "Should try to pursue a person, a person who can't feel?  It's not easy!  I don't even know if you listen to me sometimes, because your face shows nothing!"

            Raven was slightly taken aback.  "You know perfectly well that it's not my fault I can't have feelings.  You don't know how hard it is for me.  How hard do you think it is, not being able to have feelings without something blowing up somewhere?!"

            "I don't know!"

            "Then don't get angry at me for it!"  

            They stood there, panting.  Beast Boy swallowed.  _Just five minutes ago I was the happiest person in the world, now what…I can't believe this…_

They stood in stunned and angry silence, letting the still of the night overcome them.  "I'm sorry, Raven," said Beast Boy.  The telepath stared at him with a rock-hard look.  Her eyes were still and calm, though anger leapt through them.  

            "No, Beast Boy.  You're not sorry."

            The shape-shifter opened his mouth to speak, but no words came tumbling out.  His green eyes shone through the dark night like a candlelight's flame.  Slowly, the boy's mouth shut, and his eyebrows narrowed.  "Fine.  Be that way."

A few minutes later, a green hawk soared into the night, and into the distance.  The telepath watched it as it sped away, becoming a tiny dot in amongst the stars.  She shook her head, and glowed with black energy.  She rose into the dark sky, and headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*            The sun rose early on the edged horizon, greeting the glorious days of winter.  Kids flew into snowbanks, cheery and playing in delight with December's magic.  Stores were packed with mothers trying desperately to do some last-minute holiday shopping.  Streets were overcrowded with hyper kids and frustrated parents and annoyed cars.  Traffic was terrible, but delightful tunes could be heard throughout the streets to lighten peoples' days.  As Christmastime grew nearer and nearer, a sense of holiday spirit and joy could be detected in the frosty air of December.  However, the Titan's Tower was split down the middle.  On one side, mostly tension and anger could be sensed, while on the other side, holiday spirits and cheer filled the spaces.  But the true meaning of Christmas was yet to be found by all…

            "What is this small colorful sphere?" asked Starfire, holding up a Christmas ornament.  Cyborg chuckled while Robin explained what the 'sphere' was.  "I'll go get the tree," he said.  The strongest Titan barreled downstairs to the lower levels of the Tower.  "Ah, there it is," he said, spotting a large, crinkly box.  With a tremendous grunt, the metal Titan lifted the tree, and hurried as fast as he could back upstairs to the living room.  Giving another groan, he set it down on the carpeted floor.  "Phew," he exclaimed.

            "-And you put it on the tree, like this," finished Robin.  The Boy Wonder's hands flew steadily as he hung the jeweled decorations over the tree.  The alien teen sat fascinated with the speed of the Titan's hands.  Within a couple moments, the tree was half decorated and sparkling in the early morning sunlight.  The three titans examined it closely. 

 "That branch is too long," Cyborg said, finally.  He pointed to a somewhat thick branch exceeding the general shape of the tree.  Robin nodded in agreement.  Starfire smiled.

 "I will go to retrieve the scissors," she said, turning for the door.  Before she took one step, a Birdarang cut through the air and sliced cleanly through the branch.  It returned to Robin's gloved fist, and he pocketed it.  

            "Show-off," mumbled Cyborg.  

            At that moment, Beast Boy walked in.  His flashing green hair was now a furry mess, and his bright eyes now sulking.  A green robe was lazily draped over his shoulders  

            "Hello, Beast Boy," greeted Starfire.  "You are just in time to see the placing of 'ornaments' on our Christmas tree."

            "Yeah," agreed Cyborg.  "And we're putting the star on in five minutes."

When Robin saw him, he shouted, "Beast Boy!  Where were you and Raven last night!?"  We were chasing Mumbo, and he got so far ahead of us that we couldn't even see him!"

"This really isn't the time to talk," droned the shape-shifter.  The Boy Wonder glared furiously at him.  "Star and I were up most of last night chasing the stupid villain!"

  The shape-shifter said nothing, and instead, walked with drooped shoulders into the kitchen.  Robin clenched his fists in frustration.  The three remaining Titans glanced at each other.

            "What's up with that?" asked Cyborg, rubbing his chin.

            "Yes, what is wrong with Beast Boy?" questioned Starfire.  Robin shrugged.  

            "You know, it seems, that lately we've been spending more time with only the three of us instead of the whole team," said the Boy Wonder.  The two Titans nodded in agreement.  

            Just then, Raven came down the stairs.  She looked a little better than Beast Boy, but still, nonetheless disheveled.  Her normally straight hair was in small wrinkles, and her cape was crumpled up like a blanket.  It swung lifelessly from her shoulders as she walked off to the kitchen.  Under the strands of violet hair dangling into her face, the other Titans could clearly spot dark circles under the psychic's eyes.  As she walked into the kitchen, Beast Boy came out, holding some hot chocolate.  The two said nothing to each other; nor did they look at each other.  

            The shape-shifter shot a tired look at the three Titans standing before him in utter confusion.  "What?" he demanded.  They shook their heads vigorously.  "Weirdos," muttered Beast Boy, and he traveled back up the stairs to his room.  A few seconds later, the Titans heard the sound of a door shutting.  Less than three minutes later, Beast Boy could be heard stepping back downstairs and into the kitchen.  "Forgot the cream," he said quickly.  

            "Raven's in there," whispered Cyborg.  

"Uh oh," said Robin and Starfire in unison.  

As the three Titans stared at the door intently, they could almost see the sparks beginning to fly.  They took cover almost immediately behind the large sofa of the living room. And helplessness reached the bottom of their stomachs, as yells and insults were traded with a burning hate across the room.  A coffee mug enveloped in Raven's wrath and power flew out of the kitchen, followed by a plate.  They broke against the wall, leaving chipped wallpaper and bits of glass for Starfire to clean up later.  The alien girl could not help but let out a small sigh for the extra work that had just complimented her day.  And just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, two pots zoomed out of the kitchen door and exploded in midair, spreading its contents (which happened to be lasagna) all over the living room.  Poor Starfire almost burst into tears as the kitchen door itself glowed with crackling black energy and exploded as well.  And anger covered Robin from head to toe.  His eyes narrowed, and he leapt out from behind the sofa, heading quickly for the kitchen, expertly avoiding the various kitchen utensils being flown at him.  

"Quit it Raven!" he yelled as he neared the entrance.   The Boy Wonder flew inside the kitchen, and Starfire and Cyborg could hear no more.  The Boy Wonder disappeared inside.  One last yell was emitted from the kitchen, and that was that.

            "That's the second time he's had to do that," said Cyborg, shaking his head.  "They have to stop doing that!"  

            "And we must now replace another door," said Starfire sadly.  

"Starfire, we're gonna make them clean it up," said Cyborg.  "They made the mess, now they clean it up.  I ain't picking up glass its any more!"  

            There was a relieved silence in the living room, and only the soft playing of the ornaments could be heard throughout the Tower.  They knew that something was going on; how could they not?  It would have been a misfortune on their part had they not inferred that something was wrong.  But nevertheless, the two remaining Titians continued to decorate the tree, leaving the two troubled Titans to their own affairs, with one lone Titan to help.

            "There."  Cyborg put the last ornament on the tree.  

"Pretty," exclaimed Starfire.  

They both gazed up at the tree.  It was a magnificent sight, filling up almost half a wall.  It was a forest green, perfect in every way.  No branches stuck out of place.  Beautiful, intricately designed ornaments of every color decorated the boughs eagerly, shining in the midday sun.  They sparkled gaily, sending magnificent patterns of white light everywhere, pasting their snowflake-like design on the walls.  Golden string and metallic silver tinsel laced the tree in drunken swirls, creating the perfect meld of the two.  Glow-in-the-dark cords of all possible shades colors strangled the tree at the top, adding a graceful and unique element to it- (Starfire's addition).  

            "Now all that's left is the star!" exclaimed Cyborg.  He held up the star in the sun to let the two of them examine it.  It was also a crisp golden color, with small, lacey, intricate designs spread over the surface.  "Wow," said Starfire.  "It is just like a golden metrolite crystal!"

            "Um, yeah," said Cyborg.  "Why don't you put it up?"  A smile reached the girl's face as she took the star in her hands and floated up to put the star on its perch above the tree.  She nudged it into place, then floated back down.  

            "The last piece of the puzzle," said a voice.   Robin stepped out of the kitchen doorway.  

            "Robin!" said Starfire gleefully.   "You have returned!"  She embraced him in a soft hug, and he smiled.  

            "I think Raven and Beast Boy have finally worked it out," he said with a breath of relief.  "Turns out they had some sort of fight down after we left the park."  

            "We could figure that much," said Cyborg.

"Well, we can't do much for them right now."

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Christmas Eve finally rolled around, bringing endless buckets of holiday cheer to households and streets.  The sidewalks were caked in blankets of fresh snow, and snowballs crossed the air in packs every time you took a breath.   Christmas trees were up and glowing, as well as the small decorated packages underneath.  As the day drew on, excitement grew, and parents had to force their kids into bed. In the city of the Titans, all was quiet and dark as the last light dwindled to a hearty after-glow, and the last mouse scurried for its home.  Across the sea, however, a tall household was not at all at rest.

In the living room of the Tower, a fire danced the night away in the hearth, while listening to a conversation.  Or rather, an argument.  Two figures spat at each other in the crystal moonlight, while hate brewed in the air.

"How is it my fault that you can't have a good time with me?!"

"I never said it was!  I have plenty of fun with you!  Dude, all I said was that it was not as easy to have a normal date with you, rather than with other people!"   

"So go date them!  It's so much _easier!_"

"Raven, we've been through this over and over!  It's the same argument over and over again!" Beast Boy slammed his pillow down on the floor.  "Come on!  It's Christmastime!" 

"Some Christmas this is!  Beast Boy, you know I don't even celebrate Christmas!"

"Then explain why you have a stocking hanging by the fireplace."

"That's just to get Starfire off my case about it."

"Ok, that's just mean."  

"She never stops bothering me!"

"Can we just stop?!  This sucks!  And I'm missing making the gingerbread house with Cyborg and Starfire!"  Beast Boy stomped his foot angrily.   An ornament from the Christmas tree teetered precariously from the branch it was hanging on.  

"You're not leaving here until we get this sorted out," said Raven sharply.

Behind Raven, the other three Titans quietly slipped inside the living room as well, listening to the fight.  

"What's there to sort out?" asked Beast Boy with a sigh.  "I know you can't let go as much as other teens.  But you can't punish me for that."

"How am I punishing you, Beast Boy?  You were the one who said you used to think we didn't have a chance of being together.  What about the other night, Beast Boy?  The gondola ride?  I have been as open as I can with you, still trying to maintain my composure.  I've been trying to give you as much as I can, while still containing my emotions.  I cannot open myself all the way to you, because everything would be thrown into utter chaos!  It's not my fault!  It's my curse!  So how do you think I feel when you say there was no chance for us?"  

Suddenly, the Christmas tree glowed in black light.  Beast Boy gasped.  

"NO!" cried three voices.  Three Titans sprung from the shadows of the scene, but it was too late. The Christmas tree exploded into a million pieces.  Glass rained from the ceiling, as well as odds and ends blown with the tree.  The presents were shown no mercy to Raven's wrath, being violently thrown into the air, and slammed against the fireplace.  The starving fire eagerly ate the presents until there was nothing left but a charred piece of wrapping paper.  

The Titans were speechless.  "Oh, my god," said Robin, finally breaking the silence.  

"I feel, um…dizzy?" said Starfire.  "I think that is the word."  

Cyborg was as rigid as a board.  "The tree," he said, pointing a shaking finger at the remains of the tree.  "It's…gone."  

Beast Boy's eyes were wide.  "Ho, boy," he managed to sputter out.

As for Raven herself, she fled to her room, her mangled cape fluttering noiselessly behind her. 

"She ruined Christmas," said Beast Boy.  

"Do not say that," said Starfire.  "Although Raven did blow up the Christmas tree and all the presents and all the ornaments and all the decorations, at least she didn't blow up the presents that I have for everybody."  The alien held up several small interestingly wrapped gifts in her hand.  

"We're saved!" yelled Cyborg.  

"HAHAH!" yelled Robin.  

"YAY for Starfire!"  Starfire gleamed.  Just then, Beast Boy heard Raven's door creak open.  

"Hey Raven," he yelled to her.  "Starfire still has her presents to us!  She didn't know she was supposed to put them under the tree! Isn't that great?"

Raven's door slammed shut, and Starfire's gifts exploded.

"I don't believe it," said Cyborg. "Grinch!"

Beast Boy's jaw flew open.  "I can't believe it!"  He ran up the stairs to Raven's room and disappeared behind the staircase.

"Well, it's not like she did it on purpose," said Robin.  "It's her powers, remember?"

"What did I do?" questioned Starfire, holding the crusted remains of her gifts in her small hands.  

"Nothing, Star," said Robin with a sigh.  "But Raven and Beast Boy have some heck of a lot of explaining to do when they come back.  In the meantime, let's start cleaning."

"I call the broom this time!" yelled Cyborg.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Upstairs, in Raven's room, Raven heard a knock on her door.  

            "I know it's you Beast Boy!  Get away from here!" she yelled.  "I don't want anything more to blow up!"  

            "You have nothing to worry, 'cause you've already blown up most everything there is!" came Beast Boy's muffled voice over the door.

            "That's not all my fault!  My stupid powers did it!  It's even somewhat your fault for making me angry!"

            "My fault?!  Yeah, right!" yelled Beast Boy.

            And so it continued all through the night, nothing was sleeping-not even a mouse.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "It's Christmas," said Starfire.  

            "Yippee," said a tired Cyborg.  "Yay," murmured Robin.  There were heavy black circles enveloping his mask's outer lining, and fat eyebags drooped down from under it.  A yawn escaped his lips.

            The three Titans were lying down on the carpeted floor of the living room.  Not a glass shard was in sight.

            "Hey, they stopped arguing," said Cyborg, forcing a weak smile.  

            "That's all I want for Christmas," muttered Robin. The mess in the living room was all cleaned up, and the floor was sparkling.  A fire brewed in the hearth sleepily, just as the sun rose.  All around the world, little kids of all ages were waking up to the delight of wonderfully wrapped presents stacked under the tree, and screams and shouts of joy echoed throughout the walls of the Tower.  Starfire smiled.  "They are happy!"

            "Some Christmas this is…" said Cyborg.  "No tree, no presents, no nothing!"

            "But Christmas is not about those things," said Starfire with a small loopy smile.  "Not from what I have learned from Earth books."

            "Yeah, what a great Christmas this is," agreed Robin.  "I swear, those two are going to pay."

            "But Christmas is not a time for revenge, even if Raven and Beast Boy have been very mean and weird lately."  Starfire cocked her head to one side.  "Cyborg? Robin? Can you hear me?"

            But it was of no use.   Robin and Cyborg were busy planning ways to get Beast Boy and Raven back for "ruining Christmas".  

            The alien girl sighed, and rose from the ground and headed for the kitchen.  "I am going to make happiness pudding," said Starfire on her way.  "It is Christmastime, after all.  On my planet, we used to…"  Her voice was drowned out by the consistent plotting of Cyborg and Robin.

            Finally, Raven marched down the stairs into the living room.   Her eyes too, were droopy.  She looked nothing like her cool, collected self.  Today her cape was in wrinkles, and her face was sad and tired.  Cyborg and Robin stopped plotting enough to watch her.

            "Merry Christmas…" she managed to sputter out.  The two Titans gaped.  "She looks just like she looked the other day!" whispered Robin.  

"Yeah, I know.  It's a repeat…" he snickered.   The girl took no notice of the two, and instead, she pointed to the kitchen.

            "Coffee." Raven sustained that word as she made her way slowly to the kitchen.  

            As soon as the tail of her cloak disappeared behind the doorframe, Robin said, "What do you think has been going on with those two?"

            Cyborg shrugged.  "I really don't know.  But I'm going to find out tomorrow.  They ruined my Christmas!"

            Robin nodded in agreement.  "I'm worried that they'll never be the same again." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Yeah, yeah I know it's kinda morbid for Christmastime.  But it's an essential part of the story…-

Well, thanks for reading this chapter!  Only a few more to go!  Expect an update late December or early January.  

             This is my Christmas present to all my readers and reviewers.

Give me a Christmas gift in return, and review me please!

            MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

                                    ~GE24

            ReViEw! 


	8. Separation and Solitude

            Chapter 8- Separation and Solitude

            WOW!  Has it been a long time.  Almost four months now! Well, for those of you who still remember this story, (which can't be many of you so you might want to check back on previous chapters), hello again!  I am so sorry about the long delay in updates, things have been hectic.  And I lost the Teen Titans channel!  No!  But anyway, I'm hopefully going to keep writing.  Still, be wary that another update might take a while.   

            Phew!  Well, sit back and read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The evening sun gently shifted its gaze, breaking shadows apart and lifting light from the city.   The quiet nocturnal breezes echoed soundly through the hollow buildings and stores and blew past the dreary emptiness of the town.  The holiday cheer was over, for now, and as the electricity and frequent buzz of the holiday excitement in the air gently declined, a new feeling approached the island.  The Tower was an entirely different case than the city indeed, and not even the citizens of the bustling cities could disagree.  All traces of happiness had noticeably been swiped clean from the air, filtered out through the many cracks and holes lingering in the household.  All smiles, were gone with the breeze as fast as it came; swept away with the howling wind…

"Ok, guys, this has gone on long enough," declared Robin sharply.  "I am sick and tired of cleaning up messes and having to stop you two from blowing up the Tower."  He paced anxiously across the carpeted floor, his hands entwined behind his back.  The Titans sat in various places around the room, each waiting nervously to see what their leader had to say.

Raven sat on the couch, her hood up and hiding her eyes.  What could be seen of her face showed no visible sign of life.  Beast Boy sat nestled close to the fire, and said nothing.  He rocked back and forth slowly, not smiling. 

Cyborg and Starfire waited patiently at the other end of the room, awaiting the leader's instructions.  

"They're gonna get it good," whispered Cyborg.  

"For ruining the celebrations of Christmas holiday?" asked Starfire.

"Uh huh."

Robin paced the floor quickly.  "So I've decided on a decision that will affect all of us, but will hopefully help you, -" Robin pointed to Beast Boy.  "-And you," he said, gesturing to Raven.  Beast Boy's eye twitched involuntarily.  Raven sniffed ignorantly. 

"From today going for two weeks," the Boy Wonder continued.  "Every Titan here will be separated along the globe, so that each one is in solitude.  This is not breaking up the team forever, just for two weeks so that everybody can have some peace and quiet.  Raven and Beast Boy are going to places on opposite ends of the world, so that they can't cause any more damage while they think about what's happened.  I've assigned trained psychiatrists to their households to help them think."

Everyone's mouths hung open.  A dead silence flattened the air like a dull blade.  

"I don't need a psychiatrist." Raven's cold voice pierced the air.  "I'm psychic.  Or have you forgotten that?"  She lifted her hood from her face and gave Robin a cold stare.  

"You may be psychic," said Robin.  "But I think you need one to help you see what's going on before your very eyes."  His piercing eyes settled it.  "You too, Beast Boy," he added.  The shape-shifter nodded vigorously, not bothering to argue.  Arguing with Robin was pointless…any fool could see that.

"So, where are we going?" asked Cyborg.

"Starfire is going to Venice, Italy with me, because I didn't have enough money for a ticket to anywhere else," announced Robin cheerfully. "The airlines gave a buy one get one free offer to us because we were the Titans," he added, seeing confused looks.  "It seemed like a shame to pass the offer up!"  He shrugged.

"Anyway, Cyborg, you're going to Norway.  Beast Boy is going to stay here.  And Raven is going to Alaska."  

"Alaska?" said Raven. "There is no way in heaven or hell I am going to Alaska."  Her eyes flickered dangerously, and Beast Boy edged further away from her.  But Robin wasn't intimidated.  

Robin nodded.  "I thought it would be something like that.  But here's the deal.  It's either you go to Alaska, or you and Beast Boy go to Alaska."  Robin smiled. "You choose."

Any color left in Raven's face drained in a second.  "I'm going to Alaska.  By myself," she said icily, glaring at Beast Boy.  The boy recoiled slightly.

"How come Beast Boy gets to stay here?" asked Cyborg.  

"Because he'd die living anywhere else but here for two weeks," explained Robin.  The metal man snickered, and Beast Boy shot him a look.

Then Starfire spoke up.  "Robin?  How are we to communicate with foreign citizens if we cannot speak their language?"  

"Good question, Star," said the Boy Wonder.  He walked over to a closet and pulled out a few immensely thick books.  

"Here," he said.  He tossed a different book to each person, except for Beast Boy.  

"_How to Learn French in Two Weeks,_" read Starfire aloud.  "How convenient!"  

Robin grinned. "The place where you are going speaks a different language.  Those books will help you to understand what the natives are saying."  

The Titans nodded.  "When do we leave?" asked Cyborg.

"Start packing. You leave in 24 hours."  The Titans reluctantly went to work.  

"Isn't this kind of sudden?" asked Beast Boy.  "I mean, they just got their 'place' and their translator books now."

Robin stared at him for a long time.  "You're right, Beast Boy."  The shape-shifter grinned.  The Boy Wonder cleared his throat.  

"I've just changed my mind.  You're leaving in two hours!" he yelled.

Three cries of "What?!" echoed through the Tower.  

"You've gotta be kidding me!" came Cyborg's voice.  "How are we going to do that?"

Robin sighed and his weary eyes wandered the room.  "Pack quickly," he suggested sarcastically.  Frustrated groans were heard throughout the Tower.

The Boy Wonder himself moseyed off to his room.  The minute the door was shut, he gave a huge sigh of relief.  _Everything is going according to plan, _he thought, and a grin couldn't help but kick loose.  "Cyborg sure had a good idea," he said.  "I can't wait to see this."  He smiled, and raced to pack his things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted.  The psychic rose into the air, her arms up and her eyes a flashing white.  

Six sets of clothes levitated out of the closet and into Raven's suitcase. An old book of spells and incantations leaped through the air and landed in a heap in a bag.  The enchanted mirror and other assorted objects from around her room criss-crossed like bullets around the room and landed neatly inside another.  Finally, with the last suitcase packed and ready to go, Raven's eyes faded back to normal and she levitated back to the ground. 

"Sometimes being psychic can be a good thing," she murmured as she examined her luggage.  Her eyes narrowed a little as she concluded that she was missing something.  

"Ah, yes."  Raven lifted an arm, and a couple of tags made their way across the room into her open palm.  She quickly scribbled her name and phone number, and then attached them to her luggage.  Finally, taking each one in her hand, she carefully printed 'Alaska' on them.  Looking at her stuffed briefcases, the girl couldn't help but sigh.  _I cannot believe he's actually making us do this, _she thought.  _What does he think this will solve?_  _Getting Beast Boy and I back together as friends?  Whatever.  _She chanted her magical words, and the suitcases were enveloped in black as they took off from the ground.  Raven marched out the door and into the living room, her luggage following close behind.  As she reached the foot of the stairs, the luggage dropped from the air and crumpled on the ground.  

"Done," said Raven to herself, giving a breath of relief.  

"I'm done, too," came a voice.  The demon whirled around to find Beast Boy walking to her.  He flopped down on the couch.  

"After all, I'm staying here!"  He grinned and flipped on the television.  Raven growled under her breath.  

"Don't think this will solve anything," she said coldly.  Beast Boy ignored her.  "Yep," he mumbled  "But I'm going to enjoy it here without you."  Raven's eyes narrowed, and she felt anger rising to her head.  "Good thing I'm leaving for Alaska then," she said, her voice shaking noticeably.  

"Oh, and could you hand me a bag of popcorn?" asked the shape-shifter with a slight smirk.  The loud blaring of the TV was all that Raven could handle.  An box of popcorn packets crackled through the air and smacked Beast Boy on the head.  The boy toppled over onto the floor and he fell to his knees, clutching his head.  

"Ow…" he coughed out, rising slowly from the floor.  "Jeez, what was that for?"

"There you go," said Raven through clenched teeth.  "Need some butter with that?" 

Beast Boy shook his head, and slowly rose to his feet.  "But I could use a glass of milk," he muttered sarcastically under his breath.  Unfortunately for him, Raven heard it.  

"You are _so _pushing it, Beast Boy."  The girl directed her powers to her smallest suitcase, and it was flung towards the shaken shape-shifter.  But this time, the boy was ready.  The suitcase flew and hit only the opposite wall, for Beast Boy had shifted into a mouse.  He scurried over to the couch and morphed back.  Raven's suitcase open, and its contents spilled out over the floor.  

"I've had it with you, Beast Boy!" she cried.  The door swung open, and Raven ran outside, her undamaged suitcases following her.  When the last bag was out, the door shut forcefully.  Beast Boy reverted back to his normal form, and quickly made his way to the window.  He could see nothing but Raven's black cape billowing in the wind and her luggage (surrounded in black energy of course) as she took off for the airport. 

The boy sighed, and dropped back onto the couch, almost lifelessly.  _That was really rude of you, Beast Boy,_ muttered an inward voice.  _Even Raven didn't deserve that.  I'll tell her sorry when she gets back.  _

Suddenly, Beast Boy eyed Raven's suitcase, which she had thrown at him.  The girl had forgotten it in her fury, and left without it.  

_Or maybe sooner, _he thought with a grin.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Venice?" questioned Starfire as she walked with Robin to the airport.  "Why did you choose Venice as our destination?"  In her hands she clutched a petite suitcase filled with her belongings.

            "Because, uh, Star, Venice has good views."  He walked casually beside her, clutching a rather large bag.  "And besides, I want us to have a good time while Raven and Beast Boy are sorting it out."  He chuckled.

            Starfire shot him a confused look.  "But how will Raven and Beast Boy make up with each other if they are separated?"  

            "You'll see, Starfire," Robin said.  "Raven and Beast Boy will find a way to get back together." 

            "I still do not understand."  

            "I'll explain it on the plane."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An irked Raven landed smoothly on the paved ground, and took a long breath.  The journey to the airport was extremely tiring- especially with the added weight of her luggage, not to mention that the Titans Tower was an extremely long distance away from the airport itself. _That _drained most of Raven's powers for the day, and the girl was pooped.  As each one of her bags dropped from the air, the girl sat down on the marble floor (Ooh, nice and smooth, she remarked silently) and surveyed her surroundings.  The airport was large- the setting sun set a huge shadow off of the tall building, and departing planes wrote lines of smoke across the air as they zoomed across the sky.  The air itself was growing colder, and Raven, not having time to pack a good jacket, felt the drop in temperature almost immediately.  Shivering uncontrollably, she wandered through the doors of the port, her bags following her again.  

As she proceeded down the long and crowded halls, she was the center of attention from onlookers- but Raven didn't mind.  The people seemed to be fascinated by the floating luggage (but who can blame them?).  Finally, the psychic found her gate, and she settled in a seat, her luggage by her feet.  She sighed, and closed her eyes, trying to meditate a little to revive her near exhausted powers.  She loved closing her eyes- after all, they gave her shelter from the outside world, and not to mention the peaceful black that allowed her to concentrate and think.

"Hey, what's up!" came a familiar voice.  Raven's eyes flashed open.  "Beast Boy?"  She asked, almost hopefully.

"Uh, no.  I'm Kevin.  But close enough!"  "Kevin" grinned.  Raven looked the boy up and down.  Teenager, about her age.  He had jet-black hair, brown eyes that were nearly invisible beneath thick glasses, and was currently overexcited that he had found a new friend.  Probably a horny guy who's trying to pick up a lonely girl, she assessed mindlessly.  Better get rid of him quick.  

"Who's Beast Boy?"

"None of your business," said Raven sourly.  A trace of disappointment woven in her monotonous voice could be heard, and Raven scolded herself mentally.  "Kindly leave me alone, I'm not really having a good day."  Having that said, the girl softly closed her eyes once more.  

Kevin was hardly taken back at the psychic's rude remark.  "Bad day, huh?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.  "Yeah, me too.  My friends ditched me outside the parking lot."  

Raven didn't say anything.  "Please, can you go away," she said with a raspy voice.  "I don't like to be disturbed."

"Well, we're both waiting for a plane, so we might as well get to know each other!  We might even be on the same flight!"   

"Oh, joy."  

"Now boarding, flight 637 to Alaska," said a monotonous voice over the loudspeaker.  

            _Thank god, _thought Raven as she hurried to the gateway.  _Saved!  _Once she was cleared, the girl fled down the hallway, her luggage fumbling through the air behind her.  Not once did she look back at her home-the city of the Teen Titans.  And she remorse flooded her once she was safely inside the plane.  Feeling a tremor of sadness, the psychic gazed out the small circular window of the plane, and surveyed the city one last time before she was gone for two weeks.  _To Alaska, _she reminded herself bitterly.  _This cannot possibly get any worse.  _Desperate for some reassurance, Raven closed her eyes once again, hoping with all her heart that she could be reminded what the word 'peace' was like.  Unfortunately for Raven, luck was not on her side that day.

            "Now, how coincidental is this!"  

            Without opening her eyes, Raven already knew what was in store for her.  With a sigh, she mumbled, "Nice to see you again."  She half-heartedly motioned to the seat next to her.

            "Yeah! I know!"  Kevin dropped into her neighboring seat, and flashed her a huge smile.  "So we're both going to Alaska!"  He dropped a large suitcase onto the floor and donned a thick coat.

            "I guessed that."

            "Well, this is going to be fun!"

            "I'm positive of that."

            "We get to spend four hours together on the same plane. Wow!"

            "I absolutely cannot believe the good luck."  

Raven cocked her head to give the persistent boy a stare of death.

            "I'm just going to listen to music now."

            Kevin left it at that, finally taking notice of his neighbor's sarcastic remarks.  He quietly rummaged through his backpack, and grabbed a MP3 player.  He popped a disk into it, and began to listen to it, humming the tune softly.

            _Thank god._

           The teen pulled up her hood, quietly thanking the merciful gods for the silence.  A quiet rumble signaled the start of the plane, and Raven braced herself for take off.  With a low rumbling of the engines firing up, the plane slowly took off into the sky and off the city of the Titans.  

            "Alaska," murmured Raven as she gazed out the window.  "Here I come."  She opened her translator book and began to memorize.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A thin green boy burst through the doors of the airport, inadvertently drawing the attention of several passersby.  They shook their heads quietly in disapproval.   

"When is the next flight to Alaska?!" demanded Beast Boy, slamming Raven's luggage on the desk.  The clerk, taken by surprise, quickly cleared her throat and muttered, "Not for another 90 minutes, sir." Beast Boy groaned, and heaved Raven's suitcase off the counter.  Mumbling his thanks, he hurriedly bolted from the airport.  

            "ARG! This sucks!" he cried out to no one.  "Where am I going to get a plane now?  I can't fly all the way to Alaska!"  He glanced down at Raven's suitcase in his gloved hand.  "Oh, well…"

            The shape-shifter somberly headed home, taking to the skies with the suitcase wrapped tightly between his talons.

            "I just hope it won't be too late to gain her forgiveness…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yes, yes it's much shorter than usual.  But I don't have a whole lot of time on my hands.  Expect an update around the end of school or earlier.  Sorry to keep you waiting!

            ReViEw!


	9. Troubled Minds and Missing Emotions

Chapter 9- Troubled Minds and Missing Emotions

Hi again everyone. Well, we're gathered here today for the SECOND TO LAST chapter of "No Chance"! Thank you all again for your reviews, a lot of them were helpful (Thanks, LSR-7) and most of them were just plain encouraging. Sorry once again for the long lapse between update times, but I PROMISE the end of the story will make up for ALL OF IT.

Okay then, here is Chapter 9.

.................................................

From her seat in the plane, Raven gazed up into the deep Alaskan sky and took a moment to drown herself in the amazing colors that made up the heavens above. The sky, however dark, seemed to open up a whole new world in Raven's mind, a new type of feeling she had never before experienced. Life in the sky here was limited, not like back home where large groups of geese would populate the sky like clouds. Mountains and gigantic slabs of glaciers populated the earth down below in large numbers, but each one was different, unique in its own special way. The mountains seemed to tower over small rivers, which made their way through the valleys, weaving an intricate path on the ground like silk. A silvery mist shimmered gracefully through the evening air, settling exhaustedly on various rivers' surfaces. The natural beauty of Alaska was something to behold indeed, despite the everlasting winds of ice that plagued it.

However foggy the air was, from the sky, anyone could see satisfyingly clearly down to the glacier-covered ground. Raven could even spot a small village down below, sparsely populated with people in heavy coats that seemed to drift down to the ice like ballroom dresses. She didn't think much about the people, nor the cold, but instead, her thoughts lingered on back home, her friends. A wave of emotion shot through her, forcing her to remember the past events. But the Goth teen merely shook the feeling away like she did so many times before, and sat again completely stoic in her seat. The erratic buzz of the plane's engine kept her from doing any real thinking- instead, it just made her more annoyed. And the howl of the raging winds penetrated the hull of the plane like paper, making it virtually impossible to fall asleep. Instead, she focused her time on viewing the landscape. Its beauty was something she'd always dreamed (though most of the time subconsciously) of seeing.

Just then, the plane slowed, and turned awkwardly, narrowly missing the snowy peak of a mountain. The passengers were thrown uncontrollably in different directions. Raven groaned as she was thrown forward, her head neatly colliding with the seat in front of her. Her seatmate, Kevin, who had been sleeping, slammed into Raven's side instead, creating a nice bruise on her arm. A few cries of pain came around from various places in the plane, but most everyone was fine.

"Oww.." Kevin said miserably, rubbing his head. A deep breaths of relief from all over the plane signified the plane stabilizing itself again.

"This is going to hurt tomorrow morning," Raven said gloomily as she inspected the red mark steadily growing on her arm. She winced in pain. "Forget tomorrow morning, this hurts now." She looked out her foggy window again as Kevin muttered his apologies. She wanted to lose herself in the Alaskan sky, it was so beautiful, and dark, at the same time, one of Raven's favorite mixtures. It reflected her personality, her soul. She let out a deep breath, and sat back in her chair.

"Attention, all passengers." A static-choked voice emanated from a rusty loudspeaker, causing Raven to flinch. She shook her head with disgust. Lately, everything was making her jump. And she was not usually disturbed by anything.

"We will be arriving shortly. Please secure your belongings now. The airline is NOT responsible for any personal items left behind. Thank you." The COM clicked off, leaving the drowsy passengers to gather their belongings. The plane rumbled with a jumbled assortment of noises.

Raven lazily reached for her suitcases. Kevin beat her to it.

"Here," he said with a tiny smile, holding her suitcases up. "It's the least I could do for bumping into you." Raven took the two without a word. Ever since she had yelled at him earlier, he had been only quiet and seemingly remorseful.

"Hey, um," Raven began quietly. "I'm sorry…for being, um, rude to you earlier on the flight. I've been kind of…out of it lately." She did her best to seem apologetic, but she doubted Kevin was buying it.

Kevin smiled, for the first time in what seemed like ages. "It's fine, it's fine. I did seem like I was intruding myself." His smile widened, and he stuck out his hand.

Raven grimaced, but still mustered up the courage to shake his hand loosely.

"Great. Then we're friends again, right?" he grinned. Raven nodded, and then turned her attention back to the window. But Kevin wasn't done.

"Admiring the landscape, huh? I've always loved scenery like this."

Raven looked back at the boy, with a startled expression driven into her face. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, you know. The Alaskan sky, the gigantic mountains. Sometimes, I think people would pay to see this view." He gave a half-hearted smile, and pulled a small camera out of the bag. "I take pictures of stuff like this." Out of his bag he then produced a small roll of film, which he handed to Raven. "I'm a photographer, you know."

She held the thin roll delicately in her hands, studying them closely. Images of mountain ranges and shimmering waterfalls filled Raven's dark eyes, and she smiled.

The telekinetic nodded again, returning the photos to Kevin. "Yes…" she murmured softly. " I've never really seen anything like it before." _Maybe we do have something in common. _

Kevin smiled, and rested back in his chair, obviously content.

.................................................

"What are you TALKING about?!"

"Sir, I said, the plane does NOT leave for another 25 minutes. KINDLY take a seat."

Beast Boy clenched his fists as he made his way back to his seat on the plane. "This is unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE! Maybe I should just give this all up! Just go home again…"

He sighed, and then slumped down into his chair, defeated. "This is just great. I'm stuck here in Airlines Never land, while Raven is probably partying at some Alaskan party and forgetting me while getting drunk…" He muttered on incessantly for a while before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Yeah. Raven getting drunk. Hehehehe…"

He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. His hands ventured into his pockets in hopes of finding something, anything. His left hand closed in on something that felt oddly like…a circular phone… Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he pulled his Teen Titans communicator out of his pocket. Of course! That was it!

The shape shifter held his breath as the communicator attempted to reach Raven. Five minutes later, a faint buzzing sound alerted him that a temporary stable connection had been established. "Yes!" he yelled triumphantly, as Raven's pale face flickered onto the small monitor. He studied her face for any reaction. Her eyebrows rose for a minute in surprise, but then lowered, and her face reverted back to normal. Stoic Raven. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly. "You."

"Raven, I need to tell you something," said Beast Boy urgently to the screen. "I-I'm sorry about…"

Raven's eyes showed no interest. "Hurry up. I'm about to land." The monitor flickered precariously, and Beast Boy thought for a minute that he had lost the connection.

The shape-shifter took a breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a small voice. "About everything. I'm just so sorry."

"Now is not the time for apologies, Beast Boy. But just so we're clear. Why did you say that back then? At the gondola canal. I mean, do you really find it so hard just to be around me? I really just need to know why you said it." Her face now looked a little hurt.

Beast Boy swallowed at the memory, and his heart sank. But he knew he'd have to answer her.

"In the beginning, Raven," he explained cautiously. "It was just so hard for me to believe that we'd ever get together, you know? I mean, we're not your everyday couple."

"We're not a couple anymore."

"It was just _so_ hard to believe," he continued weakly, ignoring her. "I always thought we had no chance…"

"No chance, Beast Boy?" came Raven's reply. She was irked now, her eyes showed it. "Everybody has a chance. Remember that for when you get another girl. Remember that."

"There won't be another girl," Beast Boy choked out. "That's what I'm trying to say, I'm sorry!" He banged the communicator on the small tray in front of him in frustration, inadvertently causing a few people to stare at him. He mumbled a quick apology then turned his attention back to the communicator to see Raven's eyes soften a little.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Don't call me again."

Beast Boy opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a rather commanding female voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to shut off your electronic device, as the plane will be starting in just a few minutes." A pair of strict eyes looked ominously at Beast Boy. The teen shivered uncontrollably at the sight of the attendant.

"No, no, just give me five more minutes, please I'm almost-"

"Sir, I have to ask you to shut off the device, or we'll have to confiscate it."

"No! I'm almost-"

"I'm sorry sir," said the attendant in a voice that was not sorry at all. "But I have to take this. We'll return it when you exit the plane." She took the Titans communicator without another word from Beast Boy, who was struck dumbfounded and found himself unable to utter another sound.

He blinked, and his vision instantly blurred, but he shook his head and then it was clear again. "Raven…"

.................................................

"Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop."

_ "Please keep your arms and hands in the ride at all times. Do not get out until the ride has come to a complete stop."_

Raven let a tiny smile arise. The attendant reminded her of the time when she had let herself be persuaded to go on a roller coaster. It was not a good memory, especially since Beast Boy had almost gotten sick in her face, but it was a memory to remember. If that made any sense. She took one final glimpse of the world from the air, and then prepared herself to land by closing her eyes and attempting to concentrate on a smooth landing.

It was over quickly. Before she knew it, the attendant was ushering the people off of the plane, while muttering things about airplane security. The telekinetic reached for her bags, only to find that she was one short.

"I could have sworn I brought three bags…" She looked over her seat from top to bottom, to no avail. She stood there, perplexed, until Kevin's voice shocked her back into reality.

"Come on," he beckoned. "Or you'll be stuck on the plane." _Wouldn't that be nice._

Raven shook her head, but then proceeded to the plane's exit. There was nothing of any importance in the last suitcase anyway. So she stepped into the airport, where the welcoming smell of coffee lingered in the air. Looking around, she found that the airport was actually quite small, though somewhat quaint and homey. A few shops were placed here and there, and overall, the decorations were quite nice.

"Hey," Raven said to nobody in particular. "This airport is kind of…nice."

"Hello again!" greeted Kevin as he rushed to her side. "Like the airport?" He practically gleamed when Raven nodded. "I helped decorate it myself. It was an early job I took here. Well, I'm going to be off now."

"I'm going to stay here for a while, get accustomed with the people," said Raven, dropping her suitcases onto a seat. "And maybe have some coffee."

"Alright, I'll stay here then," said Kevin, placing his bag carefully next to Raven's. "After all, what're friends for? I can get you acquainted with some of the locals."

"Thanks. And do you know any places where I could stay?"

Kevin stared at her, dumbfounded. "You don't have a place to stay? Well, you could stay at a hotel. There's a good one, but it's pretty far away from here. I could take you there, but first I need to get some more film, and get this current film developed. I'll be back in about an hour and a half."

"Thanks, again." Raven chuckled. "It seems that I'm getting more and more indebted to you every passing moment."

Kevin nodded, and with a warm smile, he was off. Raven sighed, and then made herself comfortable in her chair. _Maybe I can even get some sleep…_ She pulled her hood over her head, and closed her eyes, wanting to do nothing but breath the sweet scent of coffee. Thoroughly calm and relaxed, Raven drifted off to sleep.

90 minutes later, Raven woke up to find a large pair of eyes right up in her face. She rose sluggishly, blinking the sleep from her eyes, and letting them adjust to the sudden light. The eyes, she had predicted correctly, had belonged to Kevin.

"Hey! You're awake, finally." Kevin's face lit up as he saw her awaken. He thrust a raggedy bag into her hands. "I got this for you while I was getting my film developed." Raven gave the bag back, shaking her head.

"I don't need anything, really. Thank you, though," she stated quietly. Kevin looked hurt, but he replied, "This is something I _know _you'll like." He winked. "Trust me."

Raven kept a straight face, but inside, she was intrigued. "Kevin, I have everything that I need around me. Besides, no offense," she looked him in the eye. "But I don't think you know the kind of stuff I like." She stood, and began straightening out her cloak, which had been wrinkled quite terribly while she had been sleeping.

"Are you sure? I think it's something you really might love." Kevin's eyes danced mysteriously. "If you don't like it, I'll personally return it." He held out the bag teasingly.

Raven was now definitely interested. "Alright, you win," she said dully, expertly masking her interest.

Kevin beamed, and handed the bag to her. Raven curiously drew out a rectangular parcel. Her hands knew instantly what it was, a book of some kind. Now she was completely intrigued. She hastily unwrapped it, and gasped. She had pulled out an ancient book. She examined it closely. The book was black all over, the cover rough and ragged, and the edges of the book worn away. She ran her fingers across the book, feeling the rough edges and torn pages. The book had one thing wrong with it, however.

"Where's the title?" Raven inquired, her voice tense and filled with electricity.

"Open the book," Kevin commanded. Raven obeyed, and turned the page to find the title etched in the coarse page in a silvery material.

"A Dark Facade," she read softly. "Whoa…I love books like this…"

"So you like it then?" Kevin was obviously pleased with himself.

"Yes… How did you find this book?" Raven's eyes gleamed for the first time in a while. She turned to face Kevin, a small smile emerging.

"Found it in a bookstore back home. Been carrying it around with me ever since. Don't know why, I just liked it. I figured that it suits you more than it does me. Sorry about the condition." He turned red. "My pack's kind of messy."

"Well, thank you very much…Even though I don't have a dark facade," she reassured herself. Kevin smiled knowingly, and chuckled.

In a startling gesture, Raven embraced him. The telekinetic was initially surprised at her own courage, but slowly relaxed as Kevin let go. "Thanks, again." _Maybe I can learn to lighten up sometimes…_

"Hey," Raven said, suddenly realizing how long she had slept. "What time is it?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't have a watch, but you can check the window over there by the lost and found department."

Raven swiftly reached the window and peered out into the outside world. It was usually quite dark all the time in Alaska, but Raven could still see the faint traces of the evening sun fade away into the black nothingness of the sky. Darkness shrouded everything like an everlasting shadow; the few patches of light that did show were soon extinguished and enveloped completely. Turning away from the window, Raven hurriedly returned back to Kevin.

"It's late," she informed him. "We best get going."

"Right," agreed Kevin, already heading to the exit. "Come on."

Raven braced herself for the cold, gripping her cloak tighter. In one fluid motion, Kevin pushed open the doors. It was nothing like she had expected.

A blast of what seemed like pure ice hit her square in the face, sending her reeling backwards. Even as she regained her balance, she was whipped by a torrent of wind and hail. Clutching her cloak even tighter, (although it did practically nothing for her) she followed Kevin as quickly as she could into the dark night, and also into the freezing winds that wreaked havoc for hours.

.................................................

Fifteen minutes earlier…

Beast Boy dashed down the ramp, slipping in and out through crowds of people disembarking the plane as well. Panting, he stopped, and hunched over, trying desperately to catch his breath. Unfortunately, the passing crowd was not too sympathetic for him.

"Owww…Hey watch it lady!" Beast Boy muttered under his breath. Just then, someone's suitcase slammed into his leg. With a yell, he collapsed on one knee to the floor, drawing the attention of several passersby.

"Sorry kid," mumbled the man whose suitcase had crippled him. Before Beast Boy could catch a glimpse of the man, he had disappeared into the crowd.

Gritting his teeth and trying to restrain himself from going after the guy, Beast Boy massaged his leg wildly. "Owww…" He crawled to a seat and pulled himself up. He took a few moments examining his leg before sitting back and sighing at the hopelessness of his situation. Unfortunately, he had little time to rest.

"Excuse me?" came a male voice. "Are you um…Beas- No that can't be right. Um, hang on for a moment, sir…" He fumbled with a list he had in his hands.

"Beast Boy?" supplied the shape-shifter dully. The man raised an eyebrow at the name, but replied, "Yes. Um, we have some bad news."

"We?" inquired Beast Boy, sitting up. "Who's 'we'?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We, the airlines," explained the man, who was obviously in a rush. "We regret to tell you that we have lost your suitcase and a few others as well in the baggage flight. It turns out they were left at back at the other airline, and they're being shipped over here as we speak. We apologize for the inconvenience, but we need you to stay here for baggage identification and sorting. This has never happened before, and you have our word that it will never happen again." The man looked at Beast Boy, who had his jaw wide open and was hyperventilating.

"You LOST Raven's- my suitcase!?!" Beast Boy yelled, causing the man to recoil slightly. "How could this have happened?!"

"We apologize again, sir. But in the meantime, it's recommended you stay here at the airport." With that, the man hurried away, leaving Beast Boy to tear out his hair in peace.

"I'm not going anywhere with this leg, anyway," the shape-shifter muttered. He sat back in the seat, and was just about to go to sleep, when he saw the biggest surprise of his life. It was Raven, less than a hundred paces away. Beast Boy's first instinct was to get up, and run as fast as he could over to her, but then he stopped. His heart fell. Raven was not alone- there was a teen, about his age. And Raven was embracing him, with a smile on her face. Beast Boy was struck speechless.

Half of him wanted to change into a lion and maul the guy. The other half said, "It's over, Beast Boy. Let it go." He buried his face in his hands. All of his hard work was for nothing. When he looked up again, Raven and the mysterious dude were gone. Defeated, he lay back and began to count the dots on the ceiling, afraid he might begin to cry at any moment.

Suddenly, a face blocked his view of the ceiling. "Hi," said the face. "How do you do?"

Beast Boy shot up in his chair, to come face to face with a girl staring warmly at him. "Um, hi," he greeted nervously. The mysterious girl nodded. He quizzically examined her from head to toe.

The girl had wavy brown hair that effortlessly made its way down just a little past her shoulders and fell carelessly along her chest. She was about as tall as Beast Boy himself (when he wasn't limping from his injury), but was dressed quite differently. She had donned a black sweater, and was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans that fluttered loosely along her legs. Her somewhat pale, but smooth complexion made her seem a bit timid, but her eyes were contradicted everything else about her. Her eyes bore a fierce resemblance to Raven's- they bore a fiery intensity that was filled was constant excitement and electricity. Overall, a dark appearance, but with a seemingly warm personality.

"So what are you doing here?" asked the girl, taking a seat across from Beast Boy. "It's awfully late to be stuck here." She smiled, and Beast Boy felt slightly better. It was truly miraculous- the girl's smile was so comforting, and yet he had never seen her before in his life. And her voice was strong, a business-type voice with a commanding tone. Beast Boy had truly never seen anyone like her before. It was astounding.

"Well, um, what's your name?" asked Beast Boy, still marveling at her smile.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot to tell you my name." She slowly stood up again, and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Kami."

Beast Boy shook it, grateful to know her name. "I'm Beast Boy." Kami nodded and sat back down, resting comfortably in her seat. "So why are you out here so late?"

"The airport, uh, lost my suitcase," explained Beast Boy. "I'm stuck here for the next 90 minutes or so."

Kami's eyes lit up. "They lost mine as well. So I guess I'm stuck here with you." Beast Boy blinked.

"Not that it's bad or anything…" she said quickly after thinking. "I'm sorry. I've been in a bad mood ever since my baggage was lost." Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"I came here to view the famous Northern Lights," Kami explained. "I'm a writer. My current novel has something to do with the Northern Lights, and I figured I should come down here and hopefully view it myself."

"What are the Northern Lights?" inquired Beast Boy curiously.

Kami gave him a strange look. "You don't know what they are?" Beast Boy shook his head, somewhat embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

"It's all right. The Northern Lights are another name for a rare nature phenomenon, the _aurora borealis._ It's a marvelous collection of colors floating in the sky. Many people live to see these Northern Lights, but few ever do. I came up here hoping to see them before I leave." She turned her head, and gazed out the window, looking longingly at the night sky.

"Wow…" marveled Beast Boy. "I'd want to see these colors too. But I just don't have the time. I'm sorry."

"Really? Not enough time?" teased Kami. "You don't have anything to do in the next-" She checked her watch. "-73 minutes. Why not come with me? Who knows, there might even be an _aurora borealis _ right now."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure," she replied. "We could even call it a date."

Beast Boy choked. "A date?" He stared, bewildered at Kami's boldness.

"Why not?" asked Kami. "You seem like a nice guy. And plus, if you turn out to be a jerk, I can always beat you up." She grinned, and then chuckled. Beast Boy was unsure whether she was kidding or not. Either way, he was quickly getting to like her.

A million thoughts swarmed through Beast Boy's head. Is it really over with Raven? _She was the one who was hugging the other guy…_

"Are you okay?" Kami's voice brought Beast Boy back to reality. The shape-shifter nodded vigorously. "I'll go. But give me a couple more minutes, okay? I'll meet you by the door." Beast Boy shrugged and grinned.

Kami smiled. "It's a date."

.................................................

Only one more chapter to go! I honestly have no clue when I'm going to update. But keep those reviews coming!

PS. There will be a VERY unexpected twist at the end…

ReViEw!


	10. A Change of Heart

Chapter 10- A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Same as the nine chapters before.

Well, here we are, the last chapter. I'm pleased to say I'm updating a full month ahead of time, because I was prompted to do so by the happy holidays. I'd like to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers. An extra special thanks goes to devoted reviewers who stuck with me the entire story (if they're still alive to read this, that is). Sorry about the long delay, as usual.

It's been more than a year and I'm very happy at the amount of reviews I've collected.

And so as my Christmas gift to all of you (again) I am pleased to present the last and final chapter of "No Chance".

* * *

A Change of Heart

Time passes very quickly. It slips by completely unnoticed through each of our minds. As time goes by, the world changes and gradually transforms into a world that nobody had known before. That is what makes time so interesting. And over the course of the years we too, change- we grow more intelligent and reasonable. But these changes are not always so obvious; there are sometimes hidden changes. Changes in a person that only that person knows about-and will refuse to show. These are usually the transformations in character, and in heart. And so as time passes by, we must each question ourselves, are we being true to our hearts?

Across miles of ice and layered snow, a pale figure sat idly in the dim light in the lobby of a small motel. Ghostly white fingers fiddled anxiously with a small cup of coffee- that had been completely cooled twenty minutes ago. Two bright eyes peeked out from under the shadow of a dark cloak, watching…scanning the darkness. There! Movement. Finally. Raven eagerly shifted her position in her chair to get a better look. Two pale figures could be seen just barely. Raven squinted. She had to be sure. One figure thin and rather lacking in height (Raven wrinkled her brow), the other obviously a girl- her hair was too long and wavy to be a guy's. The girl was about as tall as the first figure, but was much thinner, and had a slender figure. Raven sighed.

"I'm going to be here all night…"

Just then outside, the wind howled and Raven shivered. _It must be freezing out there…_ The wind was blowing ferociously- and it was provoking an interesting reaction in one of the figures. The shorter one- a guy, Raven figured- was jumping up and down yelling something, rubbing his arms together at an inhuman speed. Raven smirked. It was Beast Boy, no doubt.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy's voice cracked in the frigid air. _I don't think I'll ever get used to Alaska's cold. _He shook his head, and several flakes of snow wandered down to the ground. _And I can't risk Kami running away if I transform…Grr._

"Yes," replied the girl, marching alongside of him, seemingly unaffected by the sudden chill. "The hill is near here, I'm just not sure which direction it's in." She stopped for a moment, and her eyes narrowed. "I don't seem to remember this road before." Beast Boy cringed and gritted his teeth.

"Oh, no wait a minute, I remember now." She sent Beast Boy a reassuring glance. "This way." Beast Boy was unconvinced, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt and followed her anyway. Their breath was clearly visible against the dark curtain of night. Just seeing this made the shape shifter shiver again. As they progressed, each breath got harder and harder. Beast Boy could swear his lungs were slowly freezing.

Finally, the pair reached the peak of the hill. Exhaustedly, he plopped down on the snowy hilltop next to Kami and threw his head back, letting his eyes flutter closed. Kami sat cross-legged beside the boy, and chuckled at his awkward position.

"If you really wish to see an aurora borealis, then now is the time to do it, Beast Boy," she said blandly. "This is not really the best time to sleep."

Beast boy sat up dully, wiping pieces of snow from his face. With tired eyes, he questioned, "Must I?" He groaned when Kami nodded vigorously. "That's what we came here for, isn't it?" Beast Boy moaned.

"I didn't march up that hill in this blizzard for nothing," she hissed. But her expression quickly changed. "Hey, look!" She pointed up into a far corner of the sky, where a few dim colors erupted casually, then disappeared.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, whose reaction speed was dulled by the cold. "I didn't see anything." He sat up, looking wildly.

"You know, Beast Boy, the chances of an aurora borealis appearing at this exact moment are very slim to none. I just saw a 'demo' as you can call it, of the actual thing. And you missed it." Her voice rang with annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder, Beast Boy." She flashed him a small smile to let him know she was kidding, and scooted closer to him. In a smooth motion, she snaked her arm around Beast Boy's back and chuckled.

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes open," murmured Beast Boy, stealing a quick glance at Kami's arm nervously. He was having doubts about the entire thing. _What happened to Raven? asked a certain angel sitting on the ground next to Beast Boy. Good question._ Even though he did enjoy Kami's company, he still had an uneasy pang of guilt at the bottom of his stomach. What was all of that with Raven if not…love? The angel on the ground nodded, smiled, and vanished. Beast Boy understood.

"I shouldn't be doing this," said Beast Boy softly.

"What was that?" inquired the girl. She cocked her head to stare at Beast Boy in a peculiar way.

The shape shifter took a good look at the girl, and laughed out loud. It was Raven that he saw when he stared at her, not Kami. In the utter confusion that erupted in his mind, Beast Boy only knew one thing, and that was that he didn't really have any feelings for Kami. He was devoted to Raven, and Raven only. Hopelessly devoted, that is.

Beast Boy shook Kami's arm off of him and stood up. "I said that I shouldn't be doing this, and I was right." Kami stared at him quizzically. "Say what?"

"I'm sorry, but I really should never have come with you. I do like you, Kami," he reassured her. "Just not that way. I believe I'm in-" He hesitated, his mouth still open but no words coming out. He took a breath, and sighed. "I'm in love with somebody else." He blinked and braced himself, waiting for a reply, a breakdown, a slap, a tantrum, or a storm. There was an awkward silence. Beast Boy decided to take the chance and fill it. "But maybe we can play videogames someday?"

Needless to say, Beast Boy slapped himself mentally.

But Kami just shrugged. "Go for it, Beast Boy," she said with another warming smile. "I won't stand in the way of true love, then." She stood up and shook Beast Boy's hand. "It was nice getting to know you, though. And I might just take you up on that videogame offer." She winked.

Beast Boy grinned, and he was gone, running faster than he'd ever ran before. As soon as he was covered by the shadows, his body began to lengthen, his arms shifting quickly into paws, his back and torso becoming a sleek and spotted mane. Fully in cheetah form, he ran as fast as he could after Raven, each paw moving so quickly it seemed he was running on top of the snow. _She can't be far away, just check the local shops and hotels, advised his shoulder angel, now perched on the cheetah's head. _"Agreed."

A full fifteen minutes later, he found her. It was just in time, too, as Beast Boy was beginning to tire after all that time in the cold, and in morph. He shifted back into human shape, and fell to his knees weakly. Raven sat not fifty feet away from him, inside the lobby of a motel. She was drinking her coffee, blissfully unaware of him- just like he'd seen her do so many times back at the Tower. He had 'spied' on her then as well, just admiring her from a distance. Like he'd always done.

_Well, not today._

"Raven!"

The telekinetic girl whirled around, her coffee forgotten immediately at the sound of Beast Boy's familiar voice. Beast Boy stood weakly in the doorway. Every eye in the lobby was trained on him. Raven opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She quickly closed it.

"Raven…I..uh.. Well firstly didn't think everyone would be watching…but…hmm hope this isn't too cliché," he chuckled uneasily and shrugged some snow off his shoulders. "I know I shouldn't have been so stupid…back at the Tower…and I'm sorry," he began. The room was silent. "We've been friends for so long now, Raven, and I've never really had the courage to tell you how I feel…" Raven decided to keep quiet, though against her better judgment. Her heart was pounding faster than a herd of stampeding horses.

Beast Boy continued. "But it really wasn't until today, t-today that I finally realized that I have fallen in love with you." He smiled weakly. The room was dead silent. A small mouse in the back of the room squeaked. The room remained completely soundless, still. Beast Boy glanced around the room, looking for signs of life. "Hello?"

And finally that word injected life into the room, waking everyone from his/her trance. The lobby suddenly came alive with warm smiles and light laughter. An old couple in the back of the room even clapped. Raven stood and embraced Beast Boy, still captivated by his words. "I never knew you could speak like that," she said, chuckling. Beast Boy gave her a confused look. "You know, intelligently." Beast Boy chuckled. "Only you could ever make me do that." Raven smiled. "Let's go home, huh?" suggested Beast Boy. "Maybe Christmas doesn't have to be ruined after all." Raven nodded. "But first there's two things I have to do. And I'll do the second thing later, when we're about to leave for home."

"Oh?" asked Beast Boy. "Well then what's the first?"

Then Beast Boy found himself lost in a kiss.

* * *

The day after…twenty minutes before airplane departure

Raven casually opened the door to the Starbucks Café, and strolled inside. After ordering two cups of coffee, Raven made her way swiftly to the back of the café and sat herself down at a small two-person table. The other seat was occupied.

"So," said Raven. "How are you, Kami?"

"Couldn't be better," Kami replied, poking her head out of the shadows. "Ah, my coffee. Thanks."

"Well, I really can't thank you enough, Kami. Beast Boy and I wouldn't have gotten together without your help."

Kami smiled, and smoothly brought a lock of hair behind her ear. "No problem…besides, Beast Boy is a great guy. You're lucky. Oh, and remember not to get him in trouble for going out with me…no guy can resist me so it wasn't his fault." Both girls shared a laugh. "There's only one thing I don't understand," Kami continued. "Why did you need me to go out with him?"

Raven leaned back in her chair. "Well, after all we've been through, I just needed to see if Beast Boy really was in love with me. On the plane I could see it in his face, you know. Beast Boy's not very good at hiding his emotions…even though he may think he is. So you were my way of testing him. Simple."

"You think he's going to forgive you?"

"Oh, I don't think he has to know…and if he does find out… well, I'll make him forgive me." Both girls shared a knowing smile. "Well I have to take off now. My flight leaves soon and Beast Boy will be getting worried and his leg still hurts from yesterday. He's like an old man." She chuckled. "All right, see you later Kami."

Kami raised her cup of coffee. "Nice seeing you again, old friend."

* * *

Beast Boy sat thoroughly content on a sofa in the living room, Raven lying idly on Beast Boy's shoulder. A large Christmas tree fully trimmed smiled down on the two of them. A few small gifts sat underneath the tree- inside of a bulletproof box. Completely inpenetratable, even against Raven's powers. A cozy fire brewing in the hearth gave the entire Tower new warmth.

Just then, Starfire burst into the room. "Look outside! The sky has been split into many colors!" She hopped happily to the window and peered out.

"Hmm?" Both Beast Boy and Raven rose curiously to the window to find that indeed, the sky had been transformed. Bright colors, dark colors, and pale colors had swirled together to form a majestic picture in the sky. Every color imaginable in every shade filled the night sky, creating a surreal painting-like masterpiece.

"An aurora borealis," breathed Beast Boy. "I thought those only happened in Alaska…"

"They do only happen in Alaska," Raven confirmed, open mouthed at the spectacle. She opened the window, allowing the light to bathe her entire body.

And then through the open window, a small raven flew through and perched on top of the Christmas tree, chirping happily. A further inspection found a red patch of feathers on the raven's back. Raven gasped.

"The raven from the hospital…Beast Boy, look!" But the raven had vanished. Raven shook her head with a smile. All heads then turned back to the aurora borealis, which was growing brighter every second. "Hey Star," whispered Beast Boy. "Why don't you tell Robin and Cyborg about this?"

Starfire squealed excitedly, and rushed off to tell the others. Raven and Beast Boy made their way back to the sofa. "That was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen…" marveled Raven. The light from the aurora borealis lit up the room in a brilliant beam of many different colors.

Beast Boy rested his arms on Raven's back and let out a contented sigh. _I never thought it would be like this. _

"So, Raven," asked the boy mischievously. "Did we really have no chance?"

Raven's eyes sparkled.


End file.
